Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?
by YourPandaBearx
Summary: It started off like it was all just for fun, just a joke. That was until Kiba changed and I met Gaara... and that's when everything went BOOM.
1. Chapter 1

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest**

**Chapter One –**

"Yeah Keri, you need to get over Kiba, He's a retard and he doesn't like you anymore," Ino agreed with Sakura.

"Yeah you're 16! There's loads guys out there for you," Sakura was trying to cheer me up cuz Kiba had dumped me for Ten Ten.

"Yeah like who?" I sniffed.

"Erm, What about Naruto, or Chouji?"

"Naruto's like, my bro. And CHOUJI?"

"M'key. By the way I was just making suggestions, Sakura, Help me out here."

"I KNOW! Sasuke! He's Frakin' Hot!"

"No. Sasuke would NEVER go out with me."

"Sure he would, Shikamaru said yes to me," Ino yelped.

"Yeah, and well, I said yes to Lee, so strange couples WORK."

"Yeah, Sakura, It's not the same."

"Hmm, Well, I was looking for Sai in the library and-OH MY GOD, he was reading books about how to make friends…Anyway, and I saw they started this dating thing called 'Finding Them' So like, you could do that. Just search it on Google and it should be there," Sakura said.

"We can Google it when you get to my house, botha you."

"Kaay," The two girls said in sync.

"But if I end up with a fucking retard stalking me, I with drown you like I drowned my fish." They both laughed when I said this even though I wasn't joking. "I'm bored of here, lets go back to mine so we can like, stalk people on facebook and make me an account for Finding Them, Kay?"

"Yeah."

So we got Daddy to pick us up and take us home. I lived in quite a large house with black gates and a stoney patio bit before you walked in, but the back garden was pretty normal, a long stretch of grass with a summer house bit at the back, a swing hanging off a tree from when I was little, and your average garden furniture. We also had a little pond at the back that had a bridge going over it where we always sat and talked. Yeah. That was my house. Mom was out of town on a work thing so it was just Me, Dad and Benjamin Samualson – my cat – at home. We thanked Dad for the lift home, asked him to bring Sakura and Ino's things for the sleepover up, then ran upstairs into my room. ' Make the account now or I know you wont do it,' Ino insisted. I Googled Finding Them, clicked the first link, and made an account.

Email Address: **HotPinkGlitter**

Password: ******

I made my profile picture the same one as my facebook picture, Me with my brunette side-fringe hanging over my left eye, hanging down to my ribs and I was wearing a white tube dress, Sorta what Lucie Jones wore in her first XFactor audition, with white pumps. We left my account on waiting for a message and went downstairs to watch Mock of the Week. When it was finished we went back upstairs to check it I had a message yet, I did.

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Hi, My name is Gaara of the Sand. I live in the hidden sand village.

I'm 17 years old, I have 1 sister called Temarie and a brother called Kankuro.

My favourite colour is Red.

What about you?

-Gaara.

"See, I knew you'd find some guy on this thing!" Sakura squealed, "Reply, Naaaoo."

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Hey, My names Keri Anuzuke. I live in the hidden leaf village.

I'm 16 years old, I have a cat called Benjamin Samualson (-.-)

My favourite colour is hot pink (see email)

(: So how are you

-Keri

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From:** Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Hi :D Cool, so we live fairly close?

Nice :P Benjamin Samualson?

Cool (:

I'm good thanks, you?

-Gaara.

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Yeah, sorta (:

I named him that when I was like, 8 -.-

Yeah, 16's a good age.

I'm good too thanks (:

-Keri

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Haha, So don't you have any brothers or sisters?

Yeah, I miss 16…

When's your birthday?

P.S. I like the dress you're wearing in your DP.

-Gaara

It was not until now that I decided to go onto his profile, the picture of him was kinda hot. He had blue-green eyes, red fluffy looking hair and bold looking eyes.

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Nope, Just me, Mom, Dad and the cat.

:P

19th March, when's yours?

How old are your siblings?

P.S. Thanks you.

P.P.S. Your hair looks fluffy ^_^

-Keri

The two girls laughed about the hair thing. "Guys, what if he turns out to be a 50year old white haired nose boil funny shoed pervy guy?"

"Then I might laugh for a bit," Sakura joked, I was pretty frikin' worried so I gave her a hard shove and she fell off the bed. It was only then that she noticed I had a new mini fridge in my room, "Oooh, you got anything in that fridge?" She asked.

"Yeah, get me a can of coke and a diet coke for Ino," I said sticking my tongue out at her. Reluctantly she got us our cokes and one for herself.

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Oh haha.

8th September -.-

My sister is 17 (a few months older though) and my brother is 18.

Sorry, gotta go, sister has a dance show thing, when I'm back I'll probably have to go to work so for now, bye.

P.S. You're welcome.

P.P.S. Thank you?

-Gaara

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Ha, isn't that in like, 2 months?

Cool 8) What kinda dance does she do?

Where do you work? I work at (don't laugh) Itchi Rackoo's Ramen Bar. -.-

P.S. Yeah, it's a compliment :D

-Keri

"Arrh, I totally love this guy, he's funny," Ino squealed. Sakura nodded.

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Hello, I'm sorry but the previous messages were from my brother Kankuro, he made me an account on this site because he thinks that I'm lonely. Sorry for any confusion or anything.

-Gaara.

"Oh."

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Oh, sorry. Can we still talk though?

-Keri.

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Yes, okay. By the way, Temarie does this special fan dancing that she teaches. I don't really know if what I do would be called a job.

-Gaara

"I'm gonna get us some snacks 'kay?" I said getting up and going downstairs. When I came up I saw Ino had sent Gaara a message, so I read it to see if she'd sent something embarrassing.

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

Hey, My names Ino and I was wondering if you have msn? And if you do, do you have a webcam? Also do you have a phone? What's your number if you do?

-Ino & Sakura.

I thumped her hard on the back and she fell off the bed.

To: **HotPinkGlitter**

From: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

Yes, I have msn my email address is up there ^^

Yes, I have a webcam, and yes I have a phone. Should I add you on msn?

-Gaara

To: **Red_Sand_Storm_19**

From: **HotPinkGlitter**

SORRY, I went downstairs to get us some snacks and Ino and Sakura (friends with me for a sleepover) kinda sent you a message, but yeah okay, my msn's up there :L

-Keri

I signed onto msn to see I had a request from kankuro_master. I opened it and saw that he wanted to add me, so I accepted and asked him who he was.

**Kerrii [;** says:

Um who are you :L x

**Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L)** says:

Hey I'm Gaara's brother

**Kerrii [;** says:

Oh, Kay, whacha want?

**Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L)** says:

Well I think Gaara's lonely so I made him an account on that thing and he got kinda pissed off but I was wondering if I got him to go to the leaf would you meet him?

**Kerrii [;** says:

Um ok but how are you gonna get him to come to the leaf

**Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L)** says:

Probably get Temarie to do it :L

**Kerrii [;** says:

Ha, ok is Temarie you sister then

**Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L) **says:

Yh g2g now bye

Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L) appears to be offline.

I was looking down my friends list to see who else was online when I got a text.

To: **Keri**

From: **Kiba**

Hey I dumped Ten Ten and I was wondering if you would go out with me again x

"NO, don't say yes Keri!" Sakura cried leaning over my shoulder and reading the text.

"I won't," I replied.

To:** Kiba**  
From:** Keri**

Sorry if you asked me earlier I would say yeah but I like someone else sorry x

**G A A R A** has just signed in.

**G A A R A** says:

Hi

**Kerrii [;** says:

Hey, you got your webby with you

**G A A R A** says:

Yes, I'll turn it on?

Kerrii says:

Kay :)

**G A A R A** would like to start a video call with you.

**Accept  Decline**

You have accepted the video call.

"Hey."

"Hi." He replied, with a completely straight face.

"You okay?"

"Yes, fine thanks, you?"

"I'm good,' I smiled.

"One second, my sister wants me," he mumbled getting up and leaving the room, I could now see his whole body, he was wearing a blue hoodie with black skinny jeans, and well, I couldn't really see his feet. He looked the same as he did in his profile picture – good thing – so he wasn't a white haired perv then. :D

Even though he'd left the room we could still hear muffled voices.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro asked if you wanted to go with him and Aimee to the leaf next week, a nice way to spend your holidays instead of sitting in that room all day. Hey isn't it time you got ridda that ant farm? Ants are meant to live outside in the sand, not in your room!" the girl nagged.

"Yes, I'm fine with going to the leaf, when though?" Gaara replied, ignoring what we'd heard about the ant farm.

"Friday."

"Okay," he muttered, coming back into the room and sitting down again. "Looks like I'm coming to the leaf on Friday then."

"Cool," I said, trying to sound casual, but inside I was frikin' happy.

* * *

**Yeaaaah, its like, really short but it's my first one so like, yeah.**

**Thanks for like, loads of reviews for my first story and chapter :D**

**(;**

**kthxbai**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**Chapter Two –**

I woke up at 10:31am on Friday to the frikin' amazing smell off glorious BACON. I padded downstairs and saw Mom in the kitchen with her little cupcake apron that she'd had since I was about 4, I saw it at Christmas and thought it would be a great present for her, but I didn't have enough money so I cried for about 3 hours, so Dad got it and said it was from me. Yeah. She turned to see who was coming up behind her and greeted me with a very warm smile. "Hello there stranger."

"Mmm, Hello bacon," I winked.

"Bacon and egg on toast?"

"Yep."

"Okay, go to the lounge and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks bacon," I always called her this because she made the best frakin' bacon I'd ever tasted. I walked into the lounge and flopped down on the leather sofas, grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Beauty and the Geek was on, so I watched that cuz Friends was on in 15 minutes. Just as it was finishing, Mom came into the lounge with a tray holding a milk jug; a plate with 3 pieces of toast; a cup of black coffee for Dad and some tea for me, I insisted I always had to put the milk in myself just so it tastes right; a blob of butter in a little bowl, and my bacon&egg on toast. "Mmm, smells good," I sniffed as she put the tray down and took a seat on the other sofa. "So how was the perfume thingy?"

"It went great, you're looking at the creator of Heat perfume by Beyonce."

"WOAH, I always thought she made her own perfume?"

'Well, that's partly true, but people like me have to make sure that it'll sell."

"Dats Nice," I said through a mouthful of toast. Mom laughed. I was about to change the channel when my phone went off with my text ringtone – Teenage Dream. I opened it.

To: Keri

From: Ino

hey isnt gaara meant to be comin to the leaf? x

To: Sakura

From: Keri

HELP. I need u to do my hair cuz gaaras comin to the leaf today x

To: Ino

From: Keri

OMG YEAH, come over I need u to help me find sumin to wear x

"Who are you texting?" I heard Dad ask as he walked into the room and hugged Mom from behind. Egh. Get a freaking room.

"Friends. Ino and Sakura are coming over, kay?"

"Hmm, yeah, not for too long thou-"

I cut Dad off his sentence with my index finger pointing to the sky, watching the TV. The friends beginning songy bit was on and I _always_had to clap at the clapping bit. When it was over I told him he could carry on. "I don't want them here all day, your uncles coming over with little Riko at 7." Riko was my baby cousin, unluckily she'd grown out of he baby lungs though. -.-

"Yeah yeah Dad."

I was just finishing my tea when I heard a knock at the door, I stumbled down to the passage, not realising I was still in my pyjamas, and opened the door just to be blinded by about 60 paparazzi. I could feel my eyes slowly dying. I heard about three million people yelling questions at me with those big fluffy mics you always see on TV being shoved into peoples faces. 'Whaaaaa?"

"Your name is Kari right?" a slender woman with a mic asked me.

"Erm no, I'm K-E-R-I. With an E."

"Close enough, so is it true you're Gaara's new girlfriend?"

"NO, Just.." could I call us friends? "Friends."

"Thank you."

"How did the two of you meet?" another yelled at me.

"Umm, through a friend?" I didn't want them putting bad things about me all over the news about making all my friends online. :S

"Oh, Thank you, that's all we'll need," and they all left. OH MY GOD, they must have got me with a camel toe! I CAN FEELS IT. :O Cringe. I wadded back into the lounge as if my feet were two large bricks.

"Who was that?" Mom asked me.

"Person."

"Which person?"

"A person."

"Ooh, a boyfriend?"

"NO. Mom can we just watch friends?"

"Yes, okay then."

So we watched friends. It was the episode where Ross comes back from China with Julie and Rachel gets a huge shock cuz she was gonna tell Ross she loved him, but he'd gotten over her while he was looking for some bone for the museum, so like, it was kinda all Julies fault because I don't like her. It was at the part where they get back to the apartment when I heard another knock at the door. "Dad can you get it?" I asked, wondering if the paps were back. Without answering Dad went and opened the door. It was just Ino and Sakura. They were sort of my group, along with Sasuke and Naruto. Sure I had other friends but they were the main ones that had always been there for me. "Freaking finally!" I smiled at the two of them. After they said hi to Mom, Dad and the cat we all went upstairs to start working on what I was gonna wear.

Ino had gone through my whole wardrobe and Sakura and grabbed everything hair-like with all my makeup and brought it into the blue bathroom, which I found kinda unnecessary seeing as there was better lighting in my room. In the end I had my hair straightened hanging just past my belly button, black eye liner & mascara and a touch of foundation. Ino had picked out my blue dress with the black belt that went down to my thighs and my black leggings with blue pumps. They looked at their work and smiled, once they'd finished taking pictures of us, I insisted on looking at myself in the mirror as every time I'd tried to before they'd sat me back down. I got up and walked to my mirror, it was the one that last year I chose over the mini fridge cuz it was just so pretty. I looked at myself and was surprised that it was actually me, I'd worn this exact outfit many times before but there was something that made it look so different.

"Ino, how's this look so different to when I wore it 3 weeks ago?" I asked, kinda curious now.

"Hmm, because I can make you amazingly prettier."

"Hey, what about me? I did hair and make-up!" Sakura insisted on her being included in this thanking note. I giggled and went over to my desk, grabbed the laptop and leaped onto the double bed, the other two joined me. I signed into msn, Facebook and Finding Them.

Naruto Uzimake here! says:

hey keri! u ok? :D

Kerii [; says:

Heeeeeeeey (:

Yeah im good ty, u? x

Naruto Uzimake Here! says:

Good good, im fine

gotta go now soz bye x

Naruto Uzimake Here! appears to be offline.

Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L) says:

Just about to leave

U still alrite wid meeting gaara?

Kerrii [; says:

Yeah im fine, how long u gonna be?

Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L)

Bout an hour and a half

Where should we meet u, aimee (u dnt know her) knows the leaf cuz she used to live there so u can say anywhere (:

Kerrii [; says:

Erm, what about the park near the noodle bar? does she know where tht is

Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L) says:

She said yeah. gotta go bye (:

Puppet Master (L) Aimee (L) appears to be offline.

Meh, nobody else was on msn so I signed out and went onto the facebook tab. You have 3 friend requests. I checked who they were from.

**Gaara Of The Sand** [Accept] [Ignore]

**0** Mutual friend(s)

**Kankuro Of The Sand** [Accept] [Ignore]

**0** Mutual friend(s)

**Temarie Of The Sand** [Accept] [Ignore]

**1** Mutual friend(s)

Eh? Who knew Gaara's sister apart from me? I clicked the mutual friend button and saw that Shikamaru was a mutual friend, eh heh…

"Hey Sakura, did Shikamaru ever tell you he knew anyone from the sand?" Ino asked.

"Nope, you?"

"No."

Ino didn't really seem to care that much how he knew her, she just wanted me to accept them all, so I did.

**Kerri Anuzuke **is off to the park with **Ino Yamanaka** && **Sakura Haruno** :D

**Sasuke Uchiha **likes your status. Erm, that was kinda out of character, usually he just read the status and ignored it. Hmf.

:) right, done with facebook. Now for Finding Them.

**Kiba Inuzuka** has sent you a message.

To: HotPinkGlitter

From: Kiba_andAkamaru

Hi. Why wont you give us another chance? I told you I dumped TenTen if that's it. Please? Or Akamaru will get depressed :3

-Kiba and a depressed little Akamaru

"Oh Em Gee. How'd he know you have an account? What, are you, _replying?_" Ino asked. I didn't reply.

To: Kiba_andAkamaru

From: HotPinkGlitter

Kiba, seriously, I told you I like someone else. Its not that I don't believe you dumped TenTen because I do. I'm sorry but Akamaru will just have to try get over it, now that you have an account on this site maybe what worked for me can work for you, I found a guy on this site so you can find a girl on here. Can you stop texting me the same thing over and over. I already told you that you were too late and it was your loss letting me go.

-Keri, Ino & Sakura.

I got a reply almost instantly.

To: HotPinkGlitter

From: Kiba_andAkamaru

Yeah, you told me you like someone, but who? Are they in my year? My class? Are they even in our school? Akamaru misses you coming over every weekend to walk him, he really does, he sits at the door every Saturday waiting for you, if I try walk him on a Saturday he just waddles along like he's a fat penguin. I cant, I don't want some girl I met online, I want some girl like _you_. You have to admit we were great together, everyone thought so, even Chouji, and he's had a liked you since he first met you. I don't wanna stop texting you, I was stupid to let you go, I know that, but please can we pretend it never happened? :(

-Kiba and the chubby little penguin Akamaru.

P.S. I can make you laugh all the time! Xx

By now I was almost in tears, course I missed him. How couldn't I? He was frikin' awesome! He always had a little note stuck on the door for me when I came to walk Akamaru with him that would make me crack up laughing as soon as he opened the door, cause he always had a funny face to pull when I got there. Sakura reached over and hugged me, so did Ino.

Ino gently eased the laptop from my hands to hers and replied herself.

To: Kiba_andAkamaru

From: HotPinkGlitter

Kiba, it's Ino, stop trying to make Keri feel worse.

I saw what she'd written and took the laptop back, deleted what she'd typed and began writing my own reply.

To: Kiba_andAkamaru

From: HotPinkGlitter

Its someone from the Sand. He's the same age as you, 17. I miss you and Akamaru too sure, but you really made me feel bad. Yeah, I also admit you can make me laugh even now by saying funny little things about Akamaru. There's probably a girl on this site that could make you totally forget about me, you never know. I think we were great together too, but notice the word _were_. Yeah, you were stupid too let you go, and I don't think I'm gonna forget about you for a very long time, but at the moment, I'm really trying to.

-Keri.

P.S. Of course you can, you're Kiba.

"Hey we gotta go now, we've wasted an hour here and what if he gets there half an our early eh?" Sakura shoved me off the bed along with Ino, got up herself and put the laptop away.

So when we got to the park, we saw Akamaru digging a hole in the sand pit and Kiba sitting on the bench waiting for me. I was pretty much shocked to see him and got a bit worried that he was filming me until I remembered my facebook status, he must've seen it. Shit.

He walked over to us, leaving Akamaru with a rather confused little boy. He smiled at me. "Hey, Who are ya waiting for?" He asked

"A guy…"

"Oh, the guy you met online?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, mind if I join you? I kinda wanna meet this guy, see if he deserves you."

"Erm…"

"SURE," Ino always liked to see how far a boy would go for a girl, she was just like that. Sakura elbowed her in the waist and glared at her, but Ino stood her ground and didn't say anything else to Kiba. Kiba nodded and walked over to get Akamaru, but was delayed on his way back as the little boy insisted that now he'd stroked him, the puppy was his. By the time he got back, Gaara had already arrived. I saw him properly for the first time. He was about the same height as Kiba, Red mega-fluffy-looking hair, Red hoodie, Black skinny jeans, tip of blue boxers showing, and red converses. His eyes turquoise eyes looked bold, and he had no expression on his face. Next to him was a skinny blonde who looked a lot like Ino with her hand round a boy with a black hoodies waist. The boy with the black hoodie was wearing blue skinny jeans and black converses. That must be Kankuro and Aimee I thought to myself. The three of them walked towards us, well at least he remembers my face. Kankuro spoke first, a large grin on his face. He stuck out his hand and introduced us all to everyone. Kiba came back and looked at Kankuro.

"So, how did you and Keri meet?" He asked protectively.

"Well, I guess you could say online," Kankuro replied. I'm guessing Kiba got the completely wrong idea, thinking Kankuro was Gaara.

"Oh, so, are you interested in dating her?"

"What? No, I got my Aimee," He said looking down at the rather short blonde.

"Oh," Kiba mumbled, turning his head to look at Gaara.

"What about you? You wanna date her?" He asked, getting quite angry.

"No, not at the moment," Gaara replied, with quite a sheexxy voice to be honest.

"Oh, is that right?" Kiba glared.

"What is it you want?" Gaara muttered.

"I want you to get the fuck out of here!"

I turned to see some sand from the sand box float through the air and into Kiba's eye. "Agh, one second, got something in my eye," He said, walking towards the men's bathroom, Kankuro smiled.

"So, you're Keri?" Gaara said, his voice sounded like he had something in his throat. I like that.

"Uh, Yeah, Hi, this is Ino, and this is Sakura," I said pointing to the girls as I said their names. Gaara just nodded.

* * *

**Sorry it's like, really short and that and it ended pretty badly but I was like reaaaallly tired :L**

**Oh yeah, for a while I hadn't realised that I used the wrong last name on this chapter, I was thinking of something else but its changed now so its all good (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest**

**- Chapter Three -**

Gaara nodded at each girl after finding out their names then looked back at me. "Hey, dunno about you guys but I'm starving, the ramen bars just round the corner eh Aimee?" Kankuro turned to the little blonde and she nodded, so we went off to Ichiraku's _Ramen_ Bar. Like, 5 seconds after we got there we heard this sort of stampede charging towards us, I turned to where the sound was coming from to see even more paparazzi than the ones that had turned up at my house. A man with grey-brown hair shoved a mic in Gaara's face.

"_Gaara, we heard from our sources in the Sand that you would be here, what is the reason for you being here?_" The man asked. Gaara ignored the man, so he repeated the question.

"I heard you. I'm here to meet up with a friend."

"_Okay, thanks, which one of these girls is your friend_?" the man demanded, looking at Ino, Sakura and I.

"The brunette one."

"_What's her name? Are the two of you an item? How long have you known? Who are the other two_?" like, a zillion of them shouted at the redhead. Gaara glared, Kankuro smirked and Aimee giggled.

"Her name is Keri Anuzuke, No, A while, Her friends," He mumbled, obviously trying to get rid of them.

"_Are you two going to get together? What are the blonde and the pink haired girls called? How long are you staying in the leaf? Have you got a place to stay? How is your father? We heard that you and your father haven't been getting along, is it true? What happened?" _They continued.

"I don't know, I don't have to tell any of you anything, now go."

I smiled when he said this, he seemed kinda protective. But I was mainly smiling at the 'I don't know, ' well at least he didn't say no. Yaay. Ino smiled at me and just as she was about to say something the paparazzi moved onto her. "_Are you Shikamaru Nara's girlfriend? Are you aware that he used to date Gaara's sister? How do you feel about that?"_

Ino's eyes widened. Shikamaru never told us he knew anyone from the sand, he always said that Ino was his first girlfriend. Who was lying? Shikamaru or the paparazzi? "Well yeah. Well no, I didn't know bu-"

"_So did he lie to you?_"

"Well, um. I don-"

"_What are you going to do about it?_

"Leave her alone, she isn't used to paparazzi, look, me and Gaara are staying here for a few days, you can talk to us when we aren't busy," Kankuro practically rescued Ino there. The paparazzi let out a childish groan and left. "Right, can we have 6 bowls of ramen, its all on me," Kankuro smirked, I think I'd found already that Kankuro was the spork and Gaara was the knife. Please don't ask why. I wanted to thank him for paying but he interrupted by sticking his index finger out and smiling, so instead I smiled back.

"So Gaara, where in the Sand do you live? My uncle went there on holiday," Ino asked.

"Well, does he know the largest building there, then there's a huge block of houses?"

"Yeah."

"There, the biggest one," I couldn't help but feel like he was boasting.

"Cool, so why are there always paparazzi following you? Like, a million came to Keri's house earlier, she was like 'Oh Ma Gaash' " Sakura smiled.

"My father is running for the mayor, not just that, he owns the Science lab and the Hospital."

"Woaaah, I didn't know you could buy things like that!" Sakura sounded pretty impressed. Gaara turned to me and I swear he smirked, that was the first time I'd seen him change his expression. Then again I'd only seen him properly today. "Ugh, its Kiba again. I thought he went to the bathroom," I turned for the second time to see Kiba running up to us with Akamaru.

"Hey, hope you don't mind if I stay for a while, I'm starving," He smiled, not seeming to care that none of us wanted him there at the moment. "You treating me to some ramen too or am I paying?"

Kankuro glared at him, I hadn't seen him show a bad side yet. "Actually, I think I only have enough for 6 people at the moment."

"Oh, 'zat so? Well, doesn't matter, I got some change, hey Keri, I can buy you a drink if you want, got a little spare change."

"Um, its okay, I have enough for a coke."

"Hey, I said 6 people, not 6 bowls, I can pay for the drinks," Kankuro was really trying to butt Kiba out of the group, I felt kinda sorry for poor Kiba.

"Hn, okay, hey can I have some service here?" Kiba was starting to sound irritated. The old man served us up our 6 bowls, 5 cokes and a diet coke for Ino, then served Kiba. "So, why cant you stay friends with Keri online, why do you _have_to meet?"

"Well," Kankuro started, "Gaara's got his holidays on at the moment and me and Aimee were planning to come here, so we invited Gaara. And as he'd met her the other week I thought it would be nice for them to meet, you know, just for fun," Kankuro winked at me in a Don't-tell-Gaara-that-we-werent-gonna-come-but-we-wanted-him-to-meet-you way. I winked back.

"Oh, well we start school in a few days so he probably wont be able to see her much, so why doesn't he just go home and spend his holidays alone with his dad or something, there isn't much point in him being here, Keri isn't interested in him, plus, if the two of you did go out you would be her rebound cuz she obviously still likes me, so you shouldn't start liking her or you might turn her into a slag."

I couldn't help it, my hand just opened itself up, moved forward and slapped Kiba on his left cheek. It seemed like in a movie when you see it in slow motion, it didn't seem real, I didn't think I would ever find myself slapping Kiba in the face. He was sitting on a wobbly stool, so the force kind of made his whole face fly sideways and cause his entire body to move and push him off the stool and fall face first on the floor. Once I had realised what I did I covered my mouth with the same hand. Ino made a faint laugh, so did Sakura, and Kankuro, but Aimee – the kind of mystery girl – burst out laughing. Even Gaara let out a little manly giggle. Kiba put his hand to his cheek in shock, I don't think he'd realised what he said yet, his jealousy got the better of him. He got up, dusted himself off and then just looked at me for what seemed like 3 hours. "WOAH! Keri did you just _slap_ Kiba?" I heard a boy yell-ask, I looked at who it was to see Naruto practically falling over laughing and Sasuke in all his fitness holding his hand over his mouth laughing pretty hard too, Sasuke had never liked Kiba even though I used to go out with him, Sasuke would always tell him to watch his mouth and not to get over confident when they had a soccer match.

Naruto stumbled over to us, still laughing, with Sasuke. Naruto was wearing a blue and white T-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans, he was low riding. (;

Sasuke was wearing a black T-shirt with white rings around the neck and shoulders, showing off how freaking buff he was, and black skinnies. Yum. Kiba turned to Naruto. "What's it to you Naruto? At least she loved me, nobody every loved you, and the only person that could love you would be your Mom, and she's dead. Your Dad would never be proud of you because you have four friends and you're weak," Naruto's laugh turned into a glare. He clenched his fists and I could see them shaking with anger. I'm not too sure why Kiba was being such a dickhead but at least he was about to get what he deserved. I expected Naruto to give him a really hard punch on his already-red cheek but instead it was Sasuke's fist that went forward. Kiba flew backwards and glared at Sasuke, everyone looked at him in shock, even Naruto, except after a shocked look, Naruto smiled at his friend. We were all looking at him when Akamaru leaped up at Sasuke and bit his knee, sure Akamaru was a tiny little dog, but his bite was defiantly worse than his bark, Sasuke fell to the floor and clutched his knee in pain, I leaped up out of my seat and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? Does it hurt? Is it bleeding? Here, I got a band aid in my purse, ouch, it looks really painful," I said all at once, looking at Sasuke rolled him skinnies up with no struggle at all – due to his freaking muscle man – Sasuke looked kind of embarrassed like he was showing a sign of weakness. I reached into my purse and pulled out a little plaster, I always had one in there just in case. I pulled off the little white bits and stuck it on his knee. He looked at me dead in the eyes and thanked me, got up, dusted himself up and glared at Kiba again.

"Hey guys, this is Sasuke and Naruto, they're friends of ours," Ino introduced the quite puzzled three to the other two. Naruto took a step forward like he was about to punch Kiba himself, but I stopped him.

"He's had enough for today Naruto, don't," Naruto looked at me still in anger, but calmed down and finally noticed that he was right outside a ramen bar and he pretty much loved ramen. We all settled back down with Sasuke and Naruto after Kiba had limped off with Akamaru, I guess he'd cut his leg on some of the broken glass that he landed on (ironic eh?). Sasuke wasn't that interested in the ramen or meeting Gaara, Aimee or Kankuro either for that matter, so he just had a quick chat then practically forced Naruto to buy takeaway ramen instead of staying, the bite must have hurt more that I thought cuz Sasuke was limping too. It was kind of awkward now because none of us really knew what to say. "So um, how long are you guys staying in the Leaf?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Until Sunday mid-day. I have to get back to the Sand by Monday, School starts then there, when does it start for you?" he replied.

"Monday. Egh. So where are you guys staying until then?"

"Um, well, we hadn't really planned, probably in a B&B or something."

"Oh ick. They always have the most disgusting smells in the blankets of unknown things that should stay unknown to mankind."

"Oh, gross, Then a hotel?"

"They don't really have any rooms left on such short notice," Ino told him.

"An Inn?"

"We don't really have any in the leaf," Sakura burst his last remaining bubble.

"Oh, then I guess we're going to have to stay with Aimee?" Kankuro turned to her with such hope in his eyes, she shook her head.

"Sorry guys, my uncles place isn't that big, two bedroom."

"Agh. Then I think we're leaving today."

"Wait, Keri's place is pretty big, she's got her room, he parents room, and 4 spare rooms for when he parents friends stay over, plus she's got like, a zillion bathrooms, a blue one, a pink one, a yellow one a gre-"

"_And, _her Mom works for perfume or deodorant or something, so when you wake up you don't have to be all stinky!" Sakura highlighted Ino's argument.

"Yes Sakura, anyway, and her parents are awesome, they would let you stay for three years if you asked them!"

I looked at Ino and Sakura. "Well if you would have to go home today then you can stay if you want, I kinda wanna get to know you better."

"Great, really?" Kankuro smiled, he seemed to do that a _lot_.

"Well yeah."

"Thanks," Gaara smiled properly for the first time I'd seen today, "I kind of wanna get to know you too."

At this I practically melted down on the spot, Awwrhh! I smiled at him. We were almost finished with our ramen so Kankuro paid for us all like he said. Oh ick, it's Sai. He looked even more gay than he did last week, he always seems to stand in full view of Sakura, every time I thought he might possibly like her, it was knocked outta the park by how incredibly gay looking he was. "Um, not to alarm you guys or anything, but that really pale guy in the girl shirt over there's been standing there since we got here…" Aimee trailed off, "Wait a second. **I HAVE THAT SHIRT!"**

So he _**IS**_ gay!

"Kankuro, did you buy me a mans shirt?" She demanded.

"NO! It was in New Look! I was with Temarie and Gaara when I bought it! Gaara, is that a girls shirt?"

"I think so."

Sakura burst out laughing, until her phone buzzed, she had a text from TenTen.

**To: Sakura**

**From: TenTen**

Bahaha like da pic?

Sakura looked at the picture attached. You could practically see her face sinking. She got up and dragged me and Ino a few steps away from the boys and showed us the picture. It had been taken by TenTen, you could see her bare arm leading up to the camera. It was a picture of her in a slut-dress kissing a boy with a black shiny bowl haircut who was wearing a green jumpsuit that was half zipped down. Sakura was leaning on a fence and after looking at the picture for 5 seconds she slipped down onto her knees. Ino got her phone out and started texting.

**To: Lee**

**From: Ino**

**you fuckin player, how could u kiss tenten, ur goin out wiv Sakura! She says its over u fuckin retard.**

**To: TenTen**

**From: Ino**

**You BITCH. How could u practically steal kiba from keri then steal lee from sakura, u deserve a slap in the face u little slut.**

I kneeled down next to Sakura and gave her a long hug. I couldn't actually believe TenTen, she was just a complete slag. "Sak, don't cry, you'll mess up your make-up and you don't wanna do that because it'll ruin your gorgeous image because you can do better then him, his eyebrows are bigger than his eyes, hey, you know Guy Sensei adopted him, well why don't you accidentally print that picture out and pretend you're passing it to me in Maths, then throw it on his desk so he'll see," Ino smiled.

"I don't know, I'm not gonna ruin your day Keri, can I sleep round yours tonight with Ino, then it can be like a pillow fight!" Sakura tried to smile back at me.

"Yeah, will your Dad be okay with it?"

"Yeah," they said In sync.

"Good, lets go back there then," It was just when I said this that we noticed Sai coming closer, hiding behind buildings thinking we couldn't see him, what a freaking gay boy. So we went back to the boys and told them Ino and Sakura were staying over my house too. It started to rain so Sakura called her Dad to drop her stuff off at my house. Ino did the same.

We were about 10 minuets away from my house when it started pouring down, it was fine for Sakura and Ino cuz they had jackets, and the boys had hoods, but I was wearing a DRESS. Kankuro whispered something in Gaaras ear, and when I wasn't looking Gaara pulled me by my waist towards him and put his head over mine to stop my hair getting all wet, it was pretty lucky he was taller than me otherwise that wouldn't have worked. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. Hm, I thought he was all quiet and MERHH and knife-like. But it turns out he's a spork too. I felt kinda shy before but not anymore, I slipped my arm round his waist too and cuddled up to him and I didn't really care. I was looking at Ino texting when I saw loads of flashes, I thought it was lightning but it was cameras. Lots of them. "Ignore them, just act like they're not there," Gaara whispered to me, I think he was used to It by now. Aimee had already gone by now so it was just us girls and the two boys from the Sand. The camera flash continued for a while, until some men came running up to us with mic's from Kankuro's direction, but he put his hand out to stop them ruining our lil moment. ^_^

* * *

**Sorry for the like, really long wait I was just kinda stuck so yeah. I know last time I got her last name wrong I was thinking of something else :L**

**MM, just painted my nails Red & Silver :D**

**ANYWAY, the next chapter wont take so freaking long to be posted.**

**Sorry if I do what I did last time and like, write the wrong thing but yeah, can you point it out to me its just I'm really tired to yeah (I know its really early) :L but still :D**

**Thankyouu**

**OH WAIT, dont forget to review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest**

**Chapter Four – **

"Mom, I'm back can you come here for like, five seconds?" I called when we got back home with the boys. Instead of my Mom, Dad came into the passage to kind of welcome us back. He looked quite surprised when he saw the two boys with us.

"Who are these two lads then Keri?" He asked.

Egh, he was about to go all Dad-like. "Friends Dad, can they stay the night, otherwise they gotta go all the way back to the Sand Village in the _rain_. Please Dad," I didn't really need to say please, even though he would let then, he would always ask me where they were sleeping first, making sure it wasn't in my room.

"Yeah, okay, but where are they sleeping? Not in your room I hope. One of the spare rooms?"

"Eh heh. Yeah Dad."

"Good, so anyway, what are these boys names?" He asked eyeing Gaara and Kankuro.

"Well, the guy with the brown hair is Kankuro, and this is his brother Gaara."

"Oh, pleased to meet you," He said shaking each ones hand, "Keri, your Mom had to go to a meeting today, she's not gonna be back for a week, she says she's sorry she didn't get to say bye but she also said that she's booked the hall for your party, 'kay?"

"Yeah, good good, Dad, for my birthday…Can I have a car?"

"No. Not until I say you can and that's not gonna be this week you silly goose."

"Meh. Dad, we're going upstairs now, so like, can you at least acknowledge that Ino and Sakura are here."

"Oh right, sorry. Hello girls!" He said all cheerily again. Ino and Sakura said hi back then followed me upstairs along with Gaara and Kankuro. When we got into my room we heard an alarming yell from outside calling me, I opened the curtains, opened the window and looked for whoever was calling me. I saw through the pretty heavy by now rain and saw a very blonde topless boy with just some jogging bottoms on. Naruto.

"_Naruto! _What are you _doing _here?" I called out the window, he ran up to it so I could see him better, he had a lot of white foam around his face.

"It's urgent! I think Akamaru gave Sasuke rabies! Then I'm sure Sasuke gave them to me! Look! I'm _foaming!_ Foaming from the mouth I tell you!"

"Erm, When did you notice the foam Naruto?"

"Well, I was brushing my teeth, then I looked in the mirror and it was there! I came here as soon as I saw it, Sasuke's still at my house so you gotta help me quick before he notices I'm missing, then he might not give me my takeaway ramen!"

"Naruto, I think the foam is toothpaste, wipe your mouth and get outta here."

"Oh," Naruto said wiping his mouth with his bare arm, "Thanks Keri, see ya."

"Good grief," I muttered, turning around to talk to my guests. "I'm gonna go get some snacks, 'kay?"

"Hey do you want some help?" Kankuro asked, so like, yeah, it would be good to have some help carrying all those snacks upstairs. I nodded and led him downstairs into the kitchen, I pulled out some cookies, packets of crisps, and a few packets of haribo's, Kankuro sat on the counter waiting for me to give him something to carry. "So is it true?" Kankuro asked.

"Eh?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"That if you went out with Gaara he would be your rebound?"

"WHAT? NO! I'm totally over Kiba, I wasn't sure before but seeing him today has made it all the more easier to dislike him."

"Oh, good. You two would be pretty cute ya know," He smiled, scratching his head then taking half of the pile. We walked upstairs with, like, a zillion snacks, then dumped them all on my bed. When we got into my room Sakura was texting and Ino was talking to Gaara but stopped when she saw me, then smiled at me. It was pretty obvious she was talking about me.

"Oh yeah Keri, Karin told me we were getting a new girl in our class, Kari Tenatai I think, something like that. Anyway, pass me a haribo, I'm starving, that ramen didn't fill nearly as many holes as there are in my stomach," Sakura smiled, she was being pretty brave about the whole Lee thing, when she first met him she was like, 'oh ick', but when he stopped a tree falling on her, her being hit by a car and her falling into an electric wire (if you wanna know how she managed that, she was walking down the farm bit of the road to get to my house and she tripped on a _DOG, _yes, a dog – I cant tell you how she managed that – and yeah, went flying.) then she started to like him a lot, then he asked her out and she was like yay. So yeah. Anyway, I think she was texting Lee asking him about what happened, as for Gaara and Ino, egh, lets just pray she didn't say anything embarrassing about me.

"Hey Keri, wanna see Gaara's baby photo?" Kankuro asked taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Um, okay?" I answered nervously hoping it wasn't Gaara splashing about in the bath tub all nude. I never knew what to say when you see pictures like that. But it wasn't, it was Kankuro when he was about 5 years old with a very wide grin on his face holding a pearl necklace and a little 3 year old Gaara with some patches of his hair in little plaits, secured with little hair ties, he was wearing bright red lipstick, hot pink blush, blue eye shadow and a little lavender dress on going right past his feet like a mermaid tail. Gaara was looking up at the person who took the picture with his mouth open. It was so fraking adorable! I giggled when I saw it, so did Ino and Sakura. I don't think Gaara had seen the picture himself so he climbed off my bed and looked at the picture. He glared at Kankuro, and Kankuro stuck his tongue out as a reply. Kankuro put his wallet back in his pocket and looked at my big pile of pillows sitting at the head of the bed. "I know what you're thinking."

"**Pillow Fight!" **Ino yelled leaping on the bed and grabbing a pillow, then passing one to me and Sakura. Kankuro nervously took two, passed one to Gaara, and stood up straight. "Girls VS Boys! We're gonna go count to 15 in the bathroom and you guys gotta go hide."

The boys nodded and we went to go count in the bathroom. When we came up Ino suggested that we split up, she went with Sakura and I went on my own. I crept into my bedroom, scanned the whole room and noticed a little patch of red hair in the wardrobe. I leaped at the wooden door and yanked it open then whacked the red patch with a pillow. The owner of that red hair jumped out of the wardrobe and onto my bed, pillow at the ready. I jumped up on the bed too and we began whacking each other with the pillow. I slipped on a packet of haribo's and fell backwards onto the pillows. Gaara stuck his hand out to help me up, but I grabbed it and pulled him down too. He fell flat on his face next to me. I tilted my head in a puppy dog way to check if he was okay. He turned his head, I grabbed my pillow, he put his hands out to push himself up, I sat on him and laughed. He turned his head to look at me and pushed himself up so I was sort of getting a half piggy back ride. I started laughing again, fell backwards and landed with a thump on the floor. Gaara poked his head off of the bed and looked at me, stuck his hand out and pulled me up so I was standing on the floor and he was sitting on the bed.

"You okay?" We asked each other at the same time, laughed, asked it again at the same time then looked at the floor.

"Hm, I'm okay what about you?" I smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Good. HYAAA!" I yelled, whacking him with the pillow again. Ino came charging in with Sakura chasing Kankuro through the room. Sakura threw her pillow trying to hit Gaara, but missed and knocked be over, right into the wardrobe. I fell to the floor and laughed, then threw the pillow back at her, she fell backwards into a pile of clothes, how rude. She got the soft landing. There was a loud ringing of Iyaz – So Big. It was coming from Kankuro. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Heeeey, its Kankuro who's this?" He asked in a cheery tone. We heard a faint reply from the phone.

"Is your friend with the red hair there?" the voice said.

"Yeah, well he's my little brother but yeah he's here, who's calling?"

"I cant tell you, just put him on the phone."

"Err okay," Kankuro said passing the phone to Gaara, "Some guy wants to talk to you."

"Yes?" Gaara mumbled into the phone.

"I can see you with Keri. Stop trying to get her to like you. She isn't interested. Get out of her room or I wont be held responsible for what happens to you on your way back home. Put Sakura on. _Now._" The voice muttered again. Gaara glared at the phone then passed it to Sakura and told her the guy wanted to talk to her now.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked.

"Tell Sasuke that when we get back to school he's going to get worse than just a bite. Let me talk to Ino," For the third time the phone was passed along.

"Yeah? What is it? Why do you wanna speak to everyone here? Who are you?"

"Tell Naruto to back off," And the person hung up. We looked at each one another, each as confused at the last person to speak to the person on the phone.

"Well it's obviously Kiba, he wanted Gaara to leave Keri alone, he wanted Naruto to back off, he threatened Sasuke, _and _he said he could see you Keri, so he must be outside. How did he even get Kankuro's number?" Ino said looking out of the window, it was kinda dark now so you couldn't really see anything apart from the outside lights and the lights from people's houses. We would have gone out looking but Sakura wanted to prank call people. She got her phone out and called Naruto.

"Hello," She said in a posh voice, "This is Benjamin Samualson the cat, Naruto, would you be interested in buying one of my hairballs?"

"STOP CALLING ME DAMMIT! I have NIGHTMARES about you! How come you never talk in front of anyone else huh? GOOD. DAY," Who knows why but Naruto thought my cat could talk. After he'd hung up we went downstairs cuz we could smell food. Good food. Dad had ordered us pizza. I had 2 slices of plain cheese, Ino had pepperoni, Sakura had Hawaiian, Gaara had plain cheese too, and Kankuro had some manky looking thing that only him and Dad wanted, it had all these grey slimy anchovies on it. I think it was mouldy. Anyway, then we had some garlic wedges, garlic bread and some ben&jerries ice cream. When we'd finished our little feast we went back upstairs to my room, and Sakura said she wanted to check something on facebook, so she logged in and went on Lee's profile.

**Rock Lee **is really happy :)

**Tenna Ten **likes this.

"Oh ick, TenTen changed her facebook name, what a turd," Ino giggled, who knows why she was laughing. We signed out of her account and went onto mine, when I logged on I saw a little red **2 **on my notifications button, so we clicked it. It said Sasuke had posted something on my wall and that Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke had commented on it.

**Sasuke Uchiha **Um, **Naruto Uzimake **said that he thought he had rabies, glad you could talk some sense into him. Thanks. x

Comments:

**Itachi Uchiha **Why does he think that?

**Sasuke Uchiha **He brushed his teeth so his mouth was all foamy, and there was this sort of fight with Kiba and Akamaru, so he thought Akamaru had passed it onto him.

**Itachi Uchiha **Oh dear, what a foolish little boy. Where's my phone? :/

**Sasuke Uchiha **On your table.

**Itachi Uchiha **Thanks.

**Naruto Uzimake **HEY, ANYONE COULD HAVE BEEN CONFUSSED! LEAVE ME ALONE :( Itachi you meanie.

**Itachi Uchiha **Be quiet Naruto, I can actually hear your voice. Uuuughh. :P joke.

**Naruto Uzimake **.

Erm, Okay… Another notification popped up. **Tenna Ten **has posted something on your wall.

**Tenna Ten **just walked past your house nd I saw u wid **Ino Yamanaka **nd **Sakura Haruno **and 2 boys, who are they? They look fit. They single?

Comment.

**Keri ****Anuzuke **what exactly are you doing outside my house? They're friends now get outta here or I'll get my dad to go outside.

**Tenna Ten **soz, goin now. Tell Sakura I say hi (;

Via Blackberry.

Gross. Anyway. I signed out of my account and let Kankuro, Ino and Sakura keep looking at their accounts while I curled up by the pillows and watched one on my Friends DVD's. It was the one where Ross kissed Chandlers Mom, and she says Paolo's a secondary character, who will eventually be killed off. Gaara was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor looking rather uncomfy so I told him it was okay for him to sit on the bed, so he crawled up and lay back next to me. I rolled over cuz he was taking up all the pillows and put my head on his shoulder instead. When Ino had checked her facebook she curled up on my feet, then Sakura, then Kankuro just squished himself next to Gaara. I must've fallen asleep then cuz I woke up with yesterday's clothes on. I looked around the bed, I was the first one up. Ino was wearing her PJ's, Sakura was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts, Kankuro was wearing yesterdays clothes and so was Gaara. I was planning on getting up now and having a quick shower, but when you have 5 other people and a cat curled up around you its pretty hard to get out. I pushed my arms off the bed so my head was on the floor and my feet were stuck under Ino's head. I managed to pull one out before falling upside down, which woke BS (Benjamin Samualson) up. He stretched his paws out and managed to claw Sakura's hand, waking her up. She'd forgotten she wasn't alone in the bed so she stretched too, kicking Ino off the bed. Ino screeched as she landed, waking the two remaining boys up. They both yawned then looked at me, I was in the same position that I'd fallen off in, which was a pretty funny looking one. They laughed as I rolled over to get up.

Kankuro yawned then dragged himself across the floor and to the mirror. He combed his hair with his fingers and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, came back to the bed and scruffled Gaara's hair. Ino yawned and crawled over to her bag that he Dad must've dropped off and got out her hairbrush, make-up, and some clean clothes, then took them off the bathroom. Sakura did the same but went to the other bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my hairbrush, make-up, uggs, black skinny jeans, grey tube top and black coat. I know it sounds pretty dull and ick, but it was raining, so it didn't really matter. Just before I went to my walk in wardrobe I switched the straightners on and went to get changed. I brushed my hair and let it hang down, then came back to the room and straightened it. Ino was wearing Black skinny jeans, a purple tube top, black coat, and uggs. Sakura was wearing the same but a pink tube top. We looked like triplets, same clothes and our hair was almost the same length, but Sakura's was about 5cm shorter than ours. I put eye liner, mascara and some lip gloss on then sat on the bed.

"Eh, I think me and Gaara need too get to the shops, we cant wear this for these clothes for the next few days can we? I'm gonna text Aimee and ask her if she can come with me to buy some clothes, Gaara can handle being with the girls cant you?" Kankuro smirked at his brother.

"Yes," Gaara replied in his sort of shexay-sore-throat-voice.

"Okay, so, like, erm, where are we going today?" Ino asked checking her phone and reading a text, "Naruto says him, Shikamaru and Sasuke are going to the indoor pool today."

(mmm, Sasuke in a swimming shorts…)

"Gaara, you could go with them then, just leg it into town and buy you some shorts eh?" Kankuro stuck his tongue out.

"Mm, I suppose…"

"Great! Then you could meet Shikamaru! He knows your sister doesn't he? Did she ever go out with him?" Ino asked, remembering what the paps said.

"No, I don't think she ever went out with someone from the leaf."

"Oh, okay then. I got my dad to bring me my bikini just in case it was sunny today, guess not, its pouring."

"Yeah, same, my dad got my bikini too," Sakura smiled. Sakura had a pale blue bikini with a gold ring in to middle of the top half. Ino had a black one with gold dots on it, and I had a light pink one with white spots on it. Now that we knew we were going swimming I got my nail kit out, Sakura painted her nails blue and yellow, Ino painted hers black and yellow, and I painted mine pink and silver. We went downstairs and had some rice krispies, went back upstairs to back our swimming things, then left the house. Dad was still sleeping so we left him a post it note on the fridge saying where we were and where we wanted him to pick us up. I texted Sasuke on the way to town, Sakura texted Naruto and Ino texted Shikamaru.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Keri**

Heeeey, me ino and sakura are coming swimming too but we have a friend coming too, u dnt know him but we gotta go to town first, meet u there at 12? Xx

**To: Keri**

**From: Sasuke**

Okay, whos ur friend x

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Keri**

That boy we were with yesterday, the one with red hair. X

**To: Keri**

**From: Sasuke**

Oh, kk, see you there then x

* * *

**I told you it wouldn't be a long wait :D**

**Anyway, yeah sorry it ended in like, a crap way, but I'm kinda tired (ALREADY) so yeah. **

**IMPORTANT: **

**I didn't steal Kari Tenatai from YourChemicalRomancex, she's my sister and she kinda asked me to shove Kari in there somewhere. :D**

**Yeey. Anyway. Yeah, don't forget to review (;**

**kthxbai. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest**

**- Chapter Five -**

Aimee called Kankuro to tell him she was already in town next to Top Man and asking him if he'd remembered to bring money. Yesterday he said he only had enough money for 6 people to have ramen, I guess he was just trying to get rid of Kiba. Anyway, we met her outside Top Shop instead of Top Man, we walked past Top Shop and we saw her so we just met there instead. She was wearing leggings, uggs, a blue T-Shirt and a white coat. Her hair was in two cute pig tails that really suited her. She smiled when she saw Kankuro and Gaara, then she greeted us and said she'd just seen some swimming shorts she thought would really suit Gaara in Top Man, so we went there to see Choji there with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was wearing a white T-Shirt saying 'Sex, Drugs & Sausage Rolls,' and Choji was wearing a T-Shirt saying 'I was born with the body of a God…Shame it's Buda." Ino popped in front of Shikamaru just to let him know she was there. He said hello and smiled when we introduced him to the people from the Sand village.

"Hey, I know your sister, Temarie eh?" He looked at Kankuro.

"Hhyeah probably," Kankuro replied with a slight laugh before he said 'yeah.'

The boys were talking when I noticed Aimee grabbing Gaara's arm and dragging him towards the swimming costumes. She pulled a dark red pair of long-ish shorts out of the clothes rack, checked the size, and dumped it in Gaara's arms. He looked down at them then looked back at her. She spun the clothes rack and picked out a blue pair of the same shorts, checked the size again then dumped it on top of the red pair. Kankuro excused himself from the conversation and led Gaara to the changing rooms.

"So I heard you aren't going out with Lee anymore eh Sakura?" Choji turned from Ino to Sakura.

"Yeah, but lets not talk about that," She put on a little smirk-smile.

"Oh, bad story? Okay. Hey Keri, I saw Kiba yesterday, he looks battered. You know what happened to him?"

"Um…Possibly…" I replied.

"Hm, he told me what happened you know. There's no need to lie," He smiled at me, "Shikamaru I'm starving, Mc Donald's is upstairs isn't it? Yeah, they put a new one in next to Subway."

"Choji, we're about to go swimming, its not good to swim on a full stoumach."

"Hey, I wont be full, I'm starving!" Choji left the shop and headed for the elevator. Shikamaru gave Ino a hug, said bye to me and Sakura, then ran to catch up with Choji. Hm, cant say I'm looking forward to seeing Choji in a bathing suit. Ergh. Anyway. Kankuro Gaara and Aimee came back. Gaara was holding the red shorts and Kankuro was holding the blue ones, they smiles at us and paid for both pairs. Kankuro was holding a bag containing the blue shorts, and Gaara had one with the red shorts. I guess Kankuro was gonna come swimming after town with Aimee. "Ooh, I'm vibrating!" I giggled, feeling my phone vibrating. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Samsung Galaxy S.

**To: Keri**

**From: Naruto**

Hey, u coming or not :P

I didn't know it was already 12. I thought it was like, 10 or something.

**To: Naruto**

**From: Keri**

Yeah coming now, meet you outside? x

**To: Keri**

**From: Naruto**

Okaaaaay. :D

"Yeah, we gotta go now, Naruto says we should be there by now."

When Gaara, Kankuro and Aimee finished paying they came over to us.

"Me and Aimee are gonna go now, kay? Is it ok if we drop Gaara off on you?" Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah that's fine, we gotta go swimming now anyway, and hey, Gaara isn't much of a problem right?" Sakura winked.

"Hm, depends what mood he's in," Kankuro replied, scruffling his brothers hair and walking off with Aimee. Hm, mood he's in? Ah well. We left the shopping centre and started walking to the indoor leisure pool.

"So Gaara, you any good at swimming? Keri is, she used to be in the swimming gala or team or whatever you call it, but that was ages ago, she quit I think," Ino said sounding a little bit proud of me, like when you're little and your Dad says to his friends 'Yes, my little girl can read now.'

"I'm not bad I would say," Gaara said, he seemed a lot cheerier than he did when we first met him. Ino turned to him then I think she forgot what she was gonna say because she turned back afterwards. The leisure centre wasn't that far away from town, in fact it was about a 5 minute walk from the shopping centre. I could see Sasuke leaning up against the wall in a white Superdry shirt and blue skinnies. Naruto was wearing a white T-Shirt with the words 'iPood." With a picture of a black figure sitting on the toilet listening to an iPod with black skinny jeans. He was sitting on a black metal bar. He spotted us almost instantly.

"Hey Sakura! Keri! Ino! And that guy from yesterday!"

I smiled, you couldn't really help but smile when you were around Naruto. Sasuke looked up and smirked. He leaned forward and walked towards us.

"Hey," He said in his lil cute guy voice. We all said hi, even Gaara tried to befriend Sasuke and Naruto. We went inside the centre and waited in the queue for Swimming. "Isn't Shikamaru meant to be with you? He said he was coming with Choji."

"Oh, yeah he's coming. Choji just wanted to get a burger or something, he should be here soon."

We paid for a two hour swimming session then led Gaara to the changing rooms, everyone seemed to be leading him everywhere today. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara walked off to the men's changing rooms and Sakura, Ino and I went to the women's. We changed into our Bikini's and put $1 in for a locker each, strapped the keys to our ankles, opened the little red gate to get into the pool and stepped through the baby pool to get to the plastic bench. Ino turned around to look at the slides and squealed when Shikamaru picked her up by the shoulders and dragged her over to the deep pool. He must've just gotten here cuz like, yeah. She hadn't seen him so she thought it was some random guy picking her up. She turned to see that it wasn't and smiled. She wasn't smiling for long though, he wasn't just dragging her there to look at the pool, no. He picked her up fully and dropped her in the water. She bobbed back up to the surface. "SHIKAMARU!" She spluttered, half laughing half coughing.

"**CANON BALL!**" We heard a boy shouting as he jumped into the water in a ball shape. It was Choji, nobody else could make such a big splash. We all started laughing until something pushed me into the water. I screamed as I slipped forward and fell into the water, the person must've pushed Sakura in too cuz she landed on me while I was trying to swim to the surface. I popped my head out and saw Naruto with his black shorts on with a huge cheesy grin on his face. Sasuke was standing next to him smirking looking rather fit with his white shorts that had a teeny little Uchiha symbol at the bottom left leg. Gaara was standing behind Sasuke, but when I got a proper glimpse of him it was like, PHWOOAAA. He was almost as buff as Sasuke! The red shorts made his hair look darker and made his eyes stand out even more. I stuck my arms out of the water and grabbed two ankles. One was Naruto's, the others was Shikamaru's. Once I had hold of them I pulled them hard and the two boys fell into the water. Once the'd fallen I climbed out, now that nobody was gonna push me back in. Sasuke wouldn't and I don't _think _Gaara would. "Woah, its warm in here! Sasuke get in year, you too Gaara is it?" Choji laughed, swishing his hair.

"I think I might try out the diving boards. Shikamaru you coming?" Sasuke eyed the diving pool. So did Gaara actually.

"Yeah, you coming Gaara?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Hey, I'm going then!" Ino said practically leaping out of the water, so we all went to the diving boards. Sasuke went first on the highest board, showing off and doing a flip off the tip of the board. Ino went off the middle board, she wasn't too keen on heights so she just did a little leap off, screaming as she went down. Shikamaru went off the top board too, doing a flip just like Sasuke as he jumped off. Sakura went off the top board jumping a bit too far and landing right in front of some little girl who'd just jumped off the lowest board. I went off the top board and jumped like Sakura, landing in the middle of the pool, unfortunately in noticed an orange pair of speedo's making their way up to the top. I laughed and lost a lot of my air, so I swam to the top and swam as fast as possible before the speedo's could get stuck on my foot. When I got out I joined Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru to wait for Choji, Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was next, he jumped off the top board, did a flip off, landed in the water and swam towards us, he was maybe even faster than Naruto. Choji jumped next, off the middle board. He jumped just like Ino and made a very large splash in the water, popped up and had a rather hilarious appearance. He'd managed to bob out of the water with the orange pair of speedo's stuck on his head. We all laughed at him until he realised what was sitting upon his head. He picked them off and looked at them in disgust, then threw them a boy walking in front of us. The boy had very pale skin, black hair, blue speedo's and. IT WAS SAI! Gross. Sai dodged the pair of speedo's, nodded at us, and walked away. Naruto jumped off the top board, did a flip, slipped backwards in the air and managed to do an upside down cannonball. He popped his hair out, shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair, and doggy paddled over to us. Next we decided to go on the log slide, because like, we can. The log slide was a ride where you had to be in 2's or 4's. Ino and Shikamaru went first as a two, Then Naruto sat on the end of one of the logs, I sat in the middle, and Choji sat on the other side. Finally Sasuke sat on one end, Sakura sat in the middle and Gaara sat on the other side. The log slide is a sort of slide-ride. You sit on a plastic log with some dents as seats, then you float along this little river that pushes you along, then you go down a little slope (if you fall out you have to swim the rest of the way), then you spin around – the ride really tries to get you to swim here – then you fall in a little whirlpool and you get out.

Sakura's group was in sight when they got to the slope bit, but my group was on the spinning bit. I started slipping out of the seat so Naruto grabbed my wrist but we were in the spinning bit so we both fell out. Sasuke stuck his hand out and pulled Naruto onto our log, and Gaara did the same for Me, except as there were no more seats on their log so I ended up sitting on Gaara's lap for the rest of the way. I'm not fat but I got incredibly self-conscious because every time I sat on Ino or Sakura they'd always say I had a really bony bum. I couldn't help but feeling that my butt-bone was digging into poor Gaara's legs, but he didn't say anything so I assumed he didn't care. We reached the end of the slide-ride so we jumped out and headed for the red slide. We started going up the stairs when Sakura started mumbling about something.

"Keri, how come _you _didn't fall on the diving board? I'm better at swimming then you, no offence. I mean, I could easily beat you in a race."

"Oh yeah? right then, lets go to the swimming lanes and find out then shall we," I teased her.

"Okay, fine, lets go," I wasn't serious but for some reason she seemed to be really bothered about this.

"Hm, I think Keri would win," Naruto smiled.

"Why's that?" Sakura glared at him.

"Well, she used to be on the swim team, whadda you think Sasuke?"

"Sorry Sakura, I think Keri would win too."

"WHAT? Sasuke! Ino you think I'd win don't you?"

"Um, yeah sure," Ino said winking at me. Choji didn't say anything.

"I think Keri would win as well…" Gaara said, smiling. Sakura bitch glared at him. I actually had no idea why she was being all bitchy, but I went along with it and stood in front of the racing lanes.

"**3…2…1…GO!**" Naruto did the countdown, at go I dived into the water and swam as fast as I could trying to prove Sakura wrong, in about 4 seconds I'd won the race. 6 seconds later Sakura arrived at the end of the pool, by then I'd already got out of the pool and high 5'd everyone.

"Ugh, that doesn't matter, I hurt my leg anyway, Ino, do you think _your _boyfriend would beat Keri's?" I was kinda confused when Sakura said this, _boyfriend?_

"Hey, leave me outta this, plus Sakura, Keri isn't even going out with Gaara. I don't want me or Shikamaru getting involved in this."

"Hm, just because you wanna spare Keri's feelings."

"_WHAT? _Sakura what the frigg is up with _you?_" I had to ask her this.

"Just saying, Gaara wouldn't even race cuz he's really nervous and that."

Gaara let out a little 'Hmf.'

"So would you race Shikamaru?" Ino turned to Gaara.

"Yes, maybe."

"Great, so lets make bets. I bet boyfriend #1 Shikamaru will win. And I'm putting $15 on that," Sakura said smiling at Shikamaru. "What about you Ino? I'm guessing Shikamaru?"

"Well yeah, sorry Gaara. I'm putting $5 on that."

"Hey, I'm with Keri and Gaara, I put $5 on Gaara," Naruto smiled at us, "what about you Sasuke?"

"There's no doubt Shikamaru's fast, but I think Gaara might win," Sasuke smirked, "I'll put $10 on it."

"I'm staying out of this!" Choji muttered to himself, "So lets go to the other side to see who wins."

We walked over too the other side of the pool and waited. Choji was still with Gaara and Shikamaru, he was doing the countdown. We saw him mouthing 'Three, Two, One.' And the boys were off. Gaara dove in about 5cm further than Shikamaru and the two swam. It was a really close race, Shikamaru lost by about 2 seconds. When Gaara climbed out of the pool I gave him a lil congrats hug. Sakura was out of her mood now which was pretty good.

The rest of the day sped past until we had 15 minutes left, and Kankuro hadn't gotten here with Aimee yet. I doubted he was even coming. We got out early so we had time to dry our hair. When we were all ready Sasuke offered us all a lift cuz Itachi was picking him up. We walked to the outside to see a really frickin cool black car with a single red cloud outlined with white on the mirror. I'm not really good with cars so I don't know what it was, but yeah, it was awesome. We all piled in the back of the car.

"Hey, How was swimming?" Itachi asked once we were all in. I loved Itachi, he was so frickin cool. Most brothers are like 'ohh, I'm powerful, I'm older than you so Imma shout at you all now' ¬.¬ but Itachi was funny and friendly.

"Sasuke's been gambling!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke looked at her and tilted his head in a puppy-dog way.

"What a foolish boy. He lost didn't he?" Itachi smiled at her.

"No, he won actually!" Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair and smiled, "So did Keri and Me and some other people I cant remember…"

"Oh nice, what were you betting on Keri?"

"Well, this is Gaara by the way, we were betting on wh-"

"I know Gaara don't I? I did some painting up at your Dad's house once right?"

Gaara nodded. Ehh?

"Eh heh. Anyway, and we were betting on who would win in a swimming race, first me or Sakura then Shikamaru or Gaara."

"Oh, who won, you or Sakura?"

"Me!" I said proudly.

"Great! Gaara or Shikamaru?"

"Gaara won," I said poking Gaara, "Itachi..?"

"Yes...?"

"Are you, like… Never mind."

"Tell me or I'll crash this car," Itachi joked.

"Are you going out with Ayame, that girl who works at the ramen place?" I asked, Sasuke had told me but I didn't believe him. Itachi and the brunette girl from the ramen bar didn't seem like the sort to go out.

"Hmm, well yes and no. Yes I am going out with her, but I'm not _not _going out with her."

"Yay, Go Itachi! You two should get married and have little babies and you could feed them ramen everyday!" Ino squeaked.

"Ino you foolish little girl, Maybe you should marry Shikamaru and have little shadow babies, after all, Shikamaru you like shadows don't you?"

"Marriage is such a drag," Shikamaru complained. Ino couldn't have been happy about this because like, she loved kids and was planning on having two girls. "Hey, when's school start again?"

"Monday, Itachi just freaking hoot, that blonde lady should be on the right, hey I don't think she should have a pig sitting in the front anyway!" Naruto was eyeing the blonde woman in the car next to us.

"She's not doing anything, it's the man in front of her that's driving badly," Itachi smiled, seriously, how did he always keep his cool with Naruto. Hm, I know this is a bit out of everything, but Sasuke has a very attractive family, apart from his Dad.

"Itachi, you know Orochimaru Sensei? The one who always turns the lights off and has a candle on each desk so if you're handing him your book it like, sizzles a bit? Yeah well he was talking to the class about bladders or something, and he asked Sasuke to come up to the front, so Sasuke was like, standing there, then Orochimaru sensei put his hand where Sasuke's bladder would be, so Sasuke was like all 'what are you doing?' and he was glaring at him, so Orochimaru sensei ran out of the room crying…" Naruto said.

"Well no Naruto, I don't know who he is. Sasuke said there was a teacher who was a bit pervy though."

"No, that was Jiraiya sensei, we're talking about _Orochimaru _sensei," Sasuke corrected him.

"Oh, Naruto, you're staying at Sasuke's house aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I really wanna see your house Itachi, you moved in ages ago and I still haven't been round there."

"Well you can come round next week if you want then."

"Great! But yeah I'm staying round Sasuke's. We can walk from here Itachi, thanks," Naruto said getting out of the car.

"Bye," Sasuke mumbled, getting out too. He shut to door and threw Naruto his swimming bag, Naruto had left his in the car.

"I think we're getting out here too," Shikamaru said grabbing his bags and nudging Choji, "Thanks."

Itachi smiled. Last people left in the car apart from Itachi were Ino, Sakura, Gaara and I. Things were kinda awkward for the rest of the ride, we'd all run out of things to say. Itachi pulled over about 5 minutes away from my house and told us he needed to go get gas. We were about two minutes away from the house when a woman ran up to us screaming. She told us that there was a fire and to get outta here, then she just ran pointing in the direction of my block of houses. Shet.

I started walking a bit faster, faster, faster until I was practically running, I stopped when I saw the house next door to mine had people screaming and running out. I stopped looking at that house when I looked at mine. Half of it was burnt down, the other half was still burning. I ran as fast as I could – about twice the speed I ran on sports day – until I could see into my room. I was looking desperately to see if Dad or Benjamin Samualson, or even Kankuro or Aimee were trapped inside. I heard a worried meow running up to me, I turned to see little BS practically galloping towards me. I fell to my knees and cuddled him. He was shivering, obviously shaken up. "Hey Keri wait," Ino screamed from a distance. I'd forgotten them. I jumped at the screeching of a fire truck siren screaming, pulling up in front of the black gate outside of my house. Ino put her hand on my shoulder when she finally got to me. I was turning to see her when I remembered that some things in there were so important to me. Without thinking, I ran past the fire brigade, past the metal gates, pushed the door open and ran upstairs. I couldn't see much through the thick black smoke, but I could just about see my 'valuables' drawer, I yanked open the drawers and gathered up my baby photos, baby blanket and all my pictures of friends. I remember running downstairs with all my things in my swimming bag that I was still holding, then something fell and I cant remember what happened after that.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. I opened my eyes to see Mom, Ino and Sakura crying, Naruto with his head in his hands, Sasuke looking at Naruto, and Gaara staring at me. Sakura looked over to me and nudged Ino. They all got up and crowded round me. Mom put her hand on my cheek and smiled, then turned to the door to see a nurse coming into the room with one of those clip boards. The nurse had long blonde hair in two loose pigtails. She was wearing red lip gloss with matching red nails. Following her was a girl who looked about the same age with short black hair holding a pig. They were the same people Naruto had told Itachi to hoot at in the car. The blonde woman came up to me and told me that I'd been knocked unconscious when part of the ceiling fell down. I had severe burn marks on my hands and some cuts on my chin. Luckily I hadn't lost any hair or parts of my eyebrows. Phew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry there hasn't been a chapter out in like, ages, but the internet had a spazm so I couldn't post it, but I had plenty of time to type up the chapters.**

**Yeah, I wanna say thanks for loads of reviews already even though this is only my first story and 5****th**** chapter. THANK YOU :3**

**I'm thinking of putting another story like this up, like there was Naruto then Naruto Shippuden. Maybe a story with them a few years later, but that's not definite and if it does happen it's gonna be a while before it'll go up. :D**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**Chapter Six -**

Mom spoke to the nurse outside then came back into the room, sat down and began filling in some paperwork. Ino and Sakura had stopped crying now, it was just Mom. It didn't feel like I'd broken any bones because I wasn't in any major pain, I just had a stinging chin (I think they put some cream on the cuts or something) and some rather painful hands. I reached out to pull the blankets off and get up when I realised I was wearing one of those hospital dress things, you know, the ones you always see in the Simpsons, where they always have the back flying open so you can see their bum cheeks. I thought better of standing up just in case it was one of those dresses. Ino came closer and sat on the bed by my feet.

"Thanks to your lights Keri, I lost my bag and some quite nice clothes. When we were swimming the light in the dining room fell off the ceiling and smashed, and it set everything on fire! What were you thinking running into a burning building? You're so stupid Keri," She smiled when she said this. "You've been comfy in that coma for a whole day, God knows how you managed that, and had all of us worried. Those things you put in your bag are at the hotel your Mom booked. You're so stupid Keri, have I said that?" Ino continued lecturing me. She kept mentioning the word Mom, not Dad. Where was Dad?

"Ino, where's my Dad?"

"Well he said he texted you before you got back saying he had to go to England for some business thing, he tried getting a flight over here but he couldn't get a flight out so late."

Phew. The blonde woman who was almost bulging out of her nurse dress came over to me and told me that I was fine to go home already. She said that I didn't really need much sleep, just a nice big meal. Ah shit. Gaara was going home today. Wonderful. I had to get in a coma for a day, not an hour.

"Ino, what's the time?" I asked her.

Ino checked her phone then looked up again, "quarter-past four."

"So if we go hom-" I stopped, home wasn't home anymore was it? "The hotel, would we be able to go out somewhere until Gaara and that have to go home?"

"Yeah probably."

"Great, lets go. Mom, where's the hotel?" I asked getting up and fixing my hospital dress thing just in case it had one of those flaps at the back. It was fine, it was completely closed at the back. Good good.

Mom thanked the nurse and led me out of the hospital, she said she was gonna take us to the hotel so I could get changed and so that I knew where it was. We piled into the black Mercedes and had an awkward drive to the hotel, nobody really knew what to talk about. She pulled up outside a large white hotel, one I hadn't seen before. She parked the car and got out, then started walking to the front door of the hotel. She looked in her back, took out her purse, looked in her purse and pulled out a silver card, then scanned it through the sliding thing on the door. The door opened and we all jumped out of the car and went in, when we were all in she closed the door and led us upstairs to quite a small room, defiantly smaller than my bedroom, and told me that I'd be sleeping in here until we could get another house, then told me that her room was just next door, then left us. I looked around the room. It had an en-suit bathroom with smoky-rose walls, floor and shower curtains, the bedroom carpet was beige and it had a double bed with white duvet covers. Gross, it was pretty plain, not like my room. I looked in the wardrobe to see about three outfits hanging in it. Wonderful. I picked out my leggings, pink vest top and peach hoodie, then took them into the bathroom and got changed. When I came out I looked around for some shoes, but the only ones that were there were the ones I had when I went swimming and some peach pumps I must've left in Moms car ages ago. I pulled them out and put them on then walked into Moms room.

"Mom we're going out, we'll be back later 'kay?" I smiled as if I hadn't got out of hospital 15 minuets ago. She nodded, smiled and gave me a pink card to use to get in and out of the hotel. I walked downstairs with the others following me, with me I had Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto. I scanned my card through the door thing and it opened, we walked out and then paused. "So, where should we go?" I smiled.

"Park?" Ino suggested.

"Yeah, okay then." I said. I started walking towards the road when I realised I wasn't sure where I was right now.

"Ugh, come on Keri, haven't you ever been down here before?" Sakura teased, "The parks just down the road," I smiled at her and began walking down the road. We came to a little corner shop, and I knew where I was now, I was about three minuets away from the park. When we got to the park there was this creepy looking bug sitting on a leaf, it had a very long nose and green eyes. Gross. Sasuke walked ahead of us and sat himself down on a bench and took out his phone, then started texting. Sakura went over and sat with him, Ino went too, then Naruto, Gaara and I went over. Sakura looked over at Sasuke's text. "Sasuke, Who's Kari?" She asked.

"The new girl coming to our school," He replied.

"Oh, how do you know her?" She asked again.

"Met her the other day."

"Oh, is she nice?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like her?"

"Mm."

"Do you like, like, like her?"

"No."

"Oooh, Sasuke likes Kari!" She chanted.

"No he doesn't. Sakura likes Lee."

"No she _doesn't!_"

"Fine," Sasuke left the argument there. A frickin' freezing wind blew across, so I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and lifted my knees onto the bench, then put my arms around them.

"Keri?" I heard a voice calling. I looked up. Ugh, it was Kiba again. "Tayuya texted me, she said you were here!"

Tayuya. That mouthy little bitch who was going out with Sakon. I turned and saw her sitting on another bench with Sakon. She was one of the 'it' girls, everyone knew her because she'd gone out with almost everyone in our school and she was kinda pretty. I guess you could say she was almost at my level – the popular group. Not to be like, up myself or anything, but I would say I'm part of the popular crowd. Kiba came over, he still had a slightly bruised cheek. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a bit of black on it, dark blue jeans and he had a black bag. Awh, his hair was all ruffled and cute and I don't like him anymore. He smiled and came over.

"You okay? It's been all over facebook that you were in hospital, you checked your wall yet? It has like, a thousand 'get well soon' things. You have a cut on your chin, does it hurt? Why'd you go into a burning building anyway? You always were a bit of a flump weren't you?" He did his little smirk thing.

"No I haven't been on facebook, and I'm not a flump, a flump is a marshmallow stick thing that tastes horrible," I replied.

"Hey, some people like flumps," He stuck his tongue out. I could see Naruto burning up. "Hey, remember last year on my birthday you got me a flump and I just looked at it then you gave me that _really _expensive watch? And then on your birthday I got you that _really_ expensive necklace with matching earrings? Yeah its nice to have a boyfriend who can get you decent gifts," He said, looking at Gaara as if he was a piece of dirt. Money is defiantly important to be in the popular crowd. Money, attitude and being athletic and attractive. Gaara glared at him, I looked at Gaara, yeah well he defiantly was in the popular crowd at his school. For sure.

"Kiba, remember when Sasuke punched you?" Ino smiled. Kiba stopped smiling, then glared at Ino in a teasing way, he seemed to be trying his hardest to stay happy.

"Yeah, that was funny eh Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it was. Felt pretty good too, been wanting to do it again some time soon," Sasuke glared.

"Ha, know how that sounds eh? Think about it," Kiba joked.

Sasuke let out a little 'hn'.

"Oh yeah, remember last Christmas when I got you that hoodie and the bracelet? And we were planning on going on holiday for a week? I was thinking of that and I thought, hey, we're still friends, we can go together as friends!" He smiled again.

"I'm fine staying here, won't be cold forever," I mumbled.

"'Kay, Sakura, you wanna come?"

"Err, no."

"Well someone's angry," Kiba teased. Sakura glared.

"Keri, it's almost your birthday, what do you want?" He smiled yet again.

"A flump," I replied sarcastically.

"A bracelet?" Kiba smirked.

"No. A flump."

"A flump bracelet?"

"No, a flump. The pink and yellow marshmallow thing. A flump."

"A surprise then?" Sheesh, didn't he understand all I wanted was a sweet.

"Ugh, whatever. Not to be like, rude but what do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to give you this," He said reaching into his bag and pulled out a little purple card and a box of ferrero rochers. "Here," He said smiling. I took the card and chocolates. The card had a little girl sitting in bed with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth, at the top of the card it said 'Get Well Soon', I opened the card and it read:

Dear Kerry,

We hope you get well soon and you better be at school!

Sasuke, Karin, Naruto :D, Shikamaru, Kiba x, Choji, Ino, Sakura and Itachi.

Xoxoxo.

How friendly. Hehe.

"Thanks," I said looking at Kiba, then Ino, then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I put the card under the box of chocolates then put my feet on the ground.

After that Kiba left. Our little group began talking and didn't stop for hours. We were talking about everything and anything, music or TV. We bought some 99's from the ice cream truck and then continued talking. At about 5pm Naruto said he had to go home. Gaara had checked his phone a few times by now, he didn't seem to want to go back even though he was meant to have left with Kankuro and Aimee hours ago. I turned to him and smiled, "Gaara, how come you wanna stay here?" I asked.

"I prefer it here. It's nicer," He went quiet for a while.

"How? It's not as sunny or anything."

"Well, you have a nice family and good friends. I don't really know what it's like to have a nice family. My mother died when I was born, so my father doesn't like me much."

"Oh," It went kinda awkward after this, until Ino started showing some dance routine she'd seen. We talked for another few hours, then Sasuke left at about 8pm. Ino left at 8:30. Sakura said she was going home when I was going, so that was good. We only finished talking at about 9:30. Gaara called someone and told us a guy called Sasori was coming to pick him up. Sakura called her Dad to come pick her up, when he arrived and Gaara had left her Dad offered to drive me to the hotel but I told him it was fine, it wasn't that far away. I picked up my card and chocolates and started walking the way we'd come, the manky looking bug had gone now. It was quite dark by now too. I walked past the little corner shop and after a few minuets walking I saw the hotel, it wasn't that far away but there was a little shortcut that looked like it led right towards the hotel, it was just a little path through some hedges that was quite well lit, so I went through it. After a while of walking through it, I took out my phone and started texting, I heard a man coughing and whistling so I turned, there were two dodgy looking men staring at me so I started walking faster. They stayed leaning against a fence. I looked back down at my phone and walked into another man, I looked up, apologized then carried on walking. The man I'd walked into turned when I walked past him, then began walking the same way as me. He was right behind me so I started walking faster, so did he. I walked faster so I was sort of jogging, the man carried on walking faster. I started running, so did he. Shit. He got alarmingly close to me and stuck his arm out when I heard a sharp 'Hey!' I dared turn. It was a familiar voice. Deep, sarcastic, comforting. The voice came closer till I could see a figure coming closer. The boy kept walking towards me until I could see him in proper light. He had dark spiky hair and a pale face. He turned his mouth into a little smirk at me. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing walking around this path at night? You're a girl and this is a pretty dodgy path for girls," He said. Why was I here? Why was _he _here? If it was dodgy why was he walking down here? "I'm going to the shop, where are you going?"

"Hotel," I said, slightly scared as I could hear the man taking little steps forward. I heard his horrible swallowing sound and his arm rubbing against his coat. The man stepped closer, so did Sasuke. Sasuke took my arm and gave the man a dirty look, then gave me a comforting sort of squeeze, then walked with me until I got to the parking lot by the hotel. I gave him a little hug and thanked him for walking with me, then he turned on his heel and walked back towards the little alley part. I scanned my card through the door thing and went inside, walked up the stairs and went into Mom and Dads room. Mom was lying on the bed reading a magazine but Dad was still in England. Mom put down her magazine when she saw me coming in and smiled.

"Mom, I don't have any pyjamas, no joke, there's like, nothing in my wardrobe," I told her, sitting down on the bed.

"I know, I put those clothes in there by the way!" She smiled, "The hotel has pyjamas for guests you know."

"Oh, where?"

"I got some, I think they're your size. I put them on your bed."

"Thanks," I said, and walked out of that room and into what for now I was going to call mine. I saw some creamy white silk pyjamas lying on the bed with some cream fluffy socks on top. The pyjamas weren't nice, just plain shirt with buttons and some trousers. Egh. I picked up the top and held it against me. 'yeah, It should fit', I thought to myself. I took them into the bathroom just in case I was changing and some guy came into the wrong room, and got changed. I came out of the toilet and told Mom I was going to bed, then came back to my room. I jumped onto the bed and grabbed the little black remote on the bedside table and turned on the tv. I flicked through the channels until I found friends. It was the episode where Emily tells Ross he cant see Rachel anymore. After watching about five minuets of it I took my phone out of my pocket and noticed the card and chocolates. I put the chocolates on the table and opened the card then put it on the table so it was facing me, and began texting.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Keri**

Heeey :D does your knee still hurt? Them pervy old men didn't say anything to you did they? TB x

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

Heeeeey (; you get back home on time? X

I continued watching friends until my phone buzzed.

**To: Keri**

**From: Sasuke**

No, not much, still got a little cut though. Naa, they know Itachi quite well so they wouldn't dare. x

**To: Keri**

**From: Gaara**

Yes. You?

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Keri**

Good good, hope it heals soon :D what is Itachi like, a ninja or something :L x

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

Yeah, got home fine (: im kinda tired (already lol) night night xxxxxx

I always texted people with loads of 'xs' when I said good night.

**To: Keri**

**From: Sasuke**

My cuts tiny, you got massive scratches all over your chin! Hm, don't really know what to say to that. x

**To: Keri**

**From: Gaara**

Okay, night xxxx

After that I just curled up on top of the duvets and fell asleep with the lights and tv on.

My phone alarm went off at 6:30am. Ugh, first day of school. I yawned, stretched, rolled over, and then dragged myself over to the bathroom. I had a 10 minuet shower, then went over to the wardrobe to see I didn't have a school uniform in there. Wonderful. First day and I'm going naked. Yay. Perfect. Mlaaarrgg.

"Mo-om!" I called, forgetting I was in a hotel. Mom padded into my room in her dressing gown and looked at me. "I haven't got a school uniform."

"Oh," She yawned/said, "Well if you get your hair and that ready now then you should be able to quickly buy a new one from that little school shop."

"Ugh, that's gonna take ages though."

"No it wont, I'll get ready now and you can put some clothes on then we'll go."

"Fine," I said, waving my hand for her to go. I put on _yesterdays _clothes, brushed and dried my hair, put some makeup on then went down to the hotel door, I looked around the place from where I was and saw a massive bar, I skipped over and looked at their lunch. They had loadsa things, bacon & egg, toast, cereal, sausages, mushrooms. I picked up a little cereal bar and went over to the paying section and told the woman that my Mom would pay later, then went back to the door. Mom came downstairs and opened the door, then we both got into the car. She drove past that manky old alley and pulled up outside the school shop. I ran in and looked for my schools uniform. A white blouse, black skirt, black pumps and yellow & red tie. We didn't have a blazer at our school, don't know why. It made it so much harder to carry your phone and that around. Carry it around? Crap. I didn't even have a bag! That sucks man. I looked at the sizes of the closes, then gave them to Mom to pay for. When she'd paid I took them into the changing rooms, ripped the tags off, then put them on and ran out into the car. I told Mom I didn't have a bag or any books and she just said 'ok' then wrote me a note to give to any teachers who asked. I opened the glove thing and got out a packet of gum, took one out and began chewing it. I have it when you're sitting next to someone who chews their cum like a retarded cow. Mom drove off and pulled up outside school. Sasuke was leaning on the gate talking to Naruto. Ino was in the car in front of me, and I couldn't really see anyone except the new year 7's. They were really tiny with mega long skirts and backpacks they could actually fit in. Long skirts, agh crap. I rolled my skirt up then got out the car and walked towards Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**I know they're getting short again. aah well, the next one will be longer :D**

**Thanks for reading, yeah like. Sorry it took so long again, just been kinda busy with a party and stuff so it's all good now =]**

**Woo! Cheer for me! I burnt 170 calories in 20 minuets in Sports today (:**

**RECORD.**

**Yeah, please like, review and I hope you like it :D**

**-YourPandaBearx**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**Chapter 7 – **

Ino jumped out of her Dads car and started walking towards us looking at her phone. She bumped into some new girl, the girl had orangey-brown hair in two pigtails secured with pink bobbles and had very rosy cheeks. The girl looked up at Ino and smiled in a pretty nervous way then started running to a boy with big spectacles and a little bit of snot coming out of his nose. Ino looked up and smiled at us, then carried on walking and texting. When she got to us she stopped texting and smiled, then turned. She looked at the cars for a while, so we looked where she was looking.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn_ow_!" She said pointing as Sakura walked round the corner. Sakura came over with her cherry-blossom hair in a quick bun. She had her winter uniform on, grey jumper and grey knee socks as well as the other uniform. She usually wore the winter uniform when we got back to school. Not sure why. Sakura smiled and came over to our little group. Next came Choji, then some people like Karin and Suigetsu, then Juugo, Shino, Sai, Tayuya and Konan. As usual Konan came in doing some kind of origami, she always did one when she was coming into school. Isaribi came in and walked straight towards me.

"Hey Keri, the swim teams starting up again this year, you gonna join?" She asked.

"Not sure, you?"

"Maybe, gotta go, bye," She smiled and went over to Tayuya. I noticed Kiba getting out of his Dads car and saying goodbye to Akamaru so I asked Sakura to come with me to the toilet. We put our bags down and started talking about homework and stuff until the bell rang for us to go into house rooms. Sakura was in a different house to me so I had to walk alone until I met up with Sasuke. We walked to the tall building which was our house room, people that were in our house & year had to meet there every day for registration. We walked upstairs, talking about anything, just trying to avoid an awkward silence, opened the door and took our seats. Ami, Isaribi, Sasame, Yakumo and Tayuya were having a conversation about how incredible Sasuke was, some other girls were hiding their phones in their bags texting, a group of boys were laughing about something then every now and again they would go 'Ohhh!' or 'Wheeeyyy!' then point at Sasori's girlfriend – Tayuya – and laugh again. I wasn't keen on going over to any of those groups, Ami's group was full of Sasuke-seeking bitches, the boys group were obviously talking about how far Sasori had gone with Tayuya, and the other people didn't really look that fun. Ugh, I hate the first day of a school year, loads of people always switch houses so you end up with the worst house group in the year and it's like, no. Chh. Anyway. Sasuke didn't look amused, well, until he saw a girl I think he knew, then walked over to her. Wonderful, I was all alone now. I didn't really wanna go over to Sasuke and the girl cuz I think it was the new girl, Kari Tenatai. I went over to a desk and just sat on it, waiting fofr someone I know to come over. Oh ick, Sasame was coming over. She was so annoying! Even though she was Isaribi's cousin, she was so annoying! All she did is complain.

"Hey, heard yo- well, saw you were in the newspaper," She said, I looked at her, puzzled, "Look," She said pulling out a cut-out from a newspaper, she showed it to me. Shet. There were two pictures of me in there, one of me in my pyjamas looking like I was about to yawn, the other was me with Gaara, leaning on his shoulder. OH MY LIFE. I didn't have a camel to like I thought, worse. **I had no make-up on.** Icky. I looked at the pictures for a while before she continued talking, "Well I guess you don't like Kiba anymore then? I always thought you would be the sort to go after Sasuke as your rebound, not a sand village guy."

"One, I'm not dating Gaara. Two, Gaara is _not _my rebound. Three, why am I the sort to date Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well, it looks pretty much like you are," She said pointing to the picture of me and Gaara, "Well, you cant be over Kiba already, you were going out with him for ages. Plus, you _are _the sort to chase after Sasuke, all of us think so," She smiled in that bitchy way and pointed at her little group, "I mean, you're always with him and li-"

I cut her off. "I'm always with him because we're friends."

"Chh, whatever. That sand village guy doesn't even like you, you can see in the picture, he's talking to you and his lips are in the shape like saying 'e' so he was saying 'get off' wasn't he?"

"No, actually he was saying 'pretend they aren't there', I wish he was here to say that about you right now, why were you studying his face that hard? Anyway, can you like, piss of now?" I smiled. Sasame was livid.

"Well I think you're lying, he's obviously saying get off, I'm going now," She said, and flounced off. While she was walking she muttered a little 'bitch', so I called her back. "What?" she demanded looking irritated.

"I was just going to say bye," I smirked, she glared, then walked off again. She started talking to Ami, and they all looked at me.

"Hm, I wasn't keen on those girls either," A voice said, I turned, it was that new girl. I laughed and we talked for a while, then she went over to the girls texting. Sasuke came over to sit with me for a while, neither of us were happy about our new group. Why, _why _hadn't I changed houses? Eruka-sensei came in about fifteen minuets late, took the register and dismissed us to our first lesson. Sports. I wasn't that bad at sports, I could run quickly and I was quite athletic but, like, I'd only just woken up. I looked at my timetable, my sports lesson was outside J14, ugh, wonderful. Outside J14? That means today's sports lessons were outside. Sasuke was outside J15 so I still couldn't tell if I was in the mixed group or the girls group because well, Sasuke's _always _in the boys group. I peeked over this not-very-athletic boys timetable and saw that he was in P12. Good good. I was in the girls group then. I went downstairs and stopped outside Karin's house room and waited for her. She had sports too and she was in the girls group as well, so we walked together. She started telling me that she had a tiny crush on Suigetsu, then we started talking about Gaara and Kiba.

"Yeah, I saw the picture in the news too, it does actually look like you're going out with him Ke-" Karin was interrupted.

"Miss Anuzuke! Are you aware that the swim team is starting up again this year? Would you like to join?" Shizune-sensei called.

"Um, I'm not sure miss, maybe," I said, then walked off. Shizune-sensei wasn't really that strict unless you really pushed her over the edge, so she wouldn't give me a detention for walking away from her. Karin and I got to J14 to be told we had to walk all the way back to the field. Our teacher Anko-sensei told us we were doing some simple workout and then some running. Glad out school gave us timetables before the new year, otherwise we'd be doing sports in our uniforms and like, get all sweaty. Ick. Karin and I were taking our time, walking slowly when this like, stampede of boys came running past us in their soccer boots and soccer kits. Mmmm. Among the boys were Sasuke, Suigetsu, Naruto and Kiba. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Naruto were all jogging together in a little pile and stopped when they saw us in our disgusting sports kit. A red and yellow polo with yellow shorts with knee length red socks with little yellow stripes at the top. Icky. They jogged over to us in their red soccer shirts with a little yellow symbol of our school in the corner.

"Hey Karin, did you dye your hair? Looks horrible," Suigetsu teased, we all knew he liked her as well though.

"Nope, did you file your teeth?" She teased back as Suigetsu had really pointy canines, like he was a vampire.

"Yep, all sharp and ready to bite you. Like, bite you and then you die, cause well, like, um, if I bit you with really sharp teeth on your neck then you would die, right?" He sounded nervous now.

"Just ask her out Sui!" I nudged him. He glared at me in a sarcastic way.

"Karin, do you like, want to like, go out?" He practically hid behind Sasuke.

"Hm, well how can I say no to such a pathetic little weed," She smiled. We all smiled really.

"Hey, you're on the field too? Good, you can watch me beat the crap out of Sasuke's team then," Kiba smiled, walking over to us.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, "Kiba, watch you don't get over confident."

"Ha! Lets watch then, You doing running Keri? Who's gonna win? You or Karin?" He smiled again.

"Me!" Karin practically yelled in my ear, she was completely unaware of what happened with Kiba.

"Great, winner of you two gets a big hug from me!" He smiled. He knew I was faster than Karin.

"Winner gets a bigger hug from me!" Naruto pushed Kiba out of the way and smiled.

"Hm, I might play now too, Suigetsu you in with this 'hugging'? And Sasuke while I'm asking," I heard Ami coming over.

"Yeah they'll join in!" Naruto carried on smiling. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a bit, "Hey, where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she's off ill today, she's meant to be in my house," Karin told him.

"Come on! Get moving!" Anko-sensei yelled. We walked together, apart from Ami and Kiba, up to the field. We split up into our set groups. The girls were at the top of the field facing the boys, and the boys were at the bottom, playing soccer. "Alright, You're late! You girls can show us how to warm up, face that way and start warming up, _now!_" Anko-sensei yelled and pointed at the boys, So we turned to face them and started warming up. "Good, now you can run twice around the field, GO!" She yelled. We groaned, "THREE!" she yelled again. We jogged over to the track and started running. We carried on talking about Gaara and Kiba the whole time though.

"You cant tell me you don't like Kiba a tiny weeny bit though can you?"

"Well, not really. Maybe a tiny bit, but not much."

"Oh, well anyway. I heard you were in a fire?"

"Well, I wasn't really in it, I sort of ran into it…" I tailed off when I saw her expression.

"You…_Ran _into a burning building? Seriously? Keri, you're so stupid."

"I know, but like, it was worth it. I got to keep all my favourite things because like, it was my house that was burning."

"Really? Your house? Woah. Where you staying then? A hotel?"

"Yeah, Benjy's there though. If I'd lost that cat to a burning I tell you."

"Good, Benjamin Samualson. Woah. I've known that cat so long."

"Hm, yeah, anyway. Cripes."

"_Cripes?_" She looked at me.

"Yeah, the hotel has word of the day toilet paper. Suigetsu's looking at you, I'm gonna slow down so you can look fast 'kay?"

"Okay," She said, running a little faster. I was slowing down until I saw Sasuke looking at me, then sped right past her. It's not like I _like like _Sasuke, it's just, well, he's really fit! I smiled when I thought this to myself. I was watching the boys as I ran along.

Kiba kicked the ball, Sasuke head butted it to Naruto, Naruto kicked it to Suigetsu, Suigetsu to Sasuke, Sasuke kicks it across the field, past Kiba, past the goalie, INTO THE GOAL. Then pulls his top over his head (usually makes me think 'whatta loser' when I see it on tv) and runs around. Woah. Someone get me my phone so I can take a picture…

"Keri! Wait!" I heard Karin panting as she ran up behind me.

"Oh my life, sorry Karin, forgot. I'll jog with you now?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

So we jogged the rest of the way round the field, then joined the others to do some exercising. When sports was finished, we got changed then went to recess. Karin went off with her group of friends and I went off with mine. Sakura and Ino weren't in my half of the year so I didn't have any lessons with them apart from French. Ugh French. Of all the lessons I could've had next it had to be _French_. I like the language, I mean yeah it was all romantic or whatever but man did I freaking suck at it. All I could say were: Hi, my name is what? My name is, What? My name is shika shika slim shady! And Sakura had to teach me them. Sakura's a bit of a neek. Nerdy little geek she is. But she's loads of fun so it all works out. Even though she was fun she wasn't on 'the list'. The list decided if you were popular or not. To be in the list you have to either: Smoke, Drink, do drugs, have loads of money, be attractive, be a slut/player, go out with a really popular person, be famous, go all the way with someone, ect. Then again, if you do too many of them or even one of them at the wrong time, you end up on the 'wanna be' list. For instance, if you went out with a really popular guy for a week, then slept with him, then turn into a complete slut, you end up on the wanna be list. It's a tough life.

Sakura was pretty but she'd never smoked, drunk, done drugs or gone all the way with someone. She was quite rich, not really much of a slut as she wore her skirt longer than Ino and I. She wasn't really famous and she'd never gone out with anyone really popular, just Lee, and Lee was a complete loser (no offence.) Sure he was decent and kind and that, but he was also ugly and nerdy.

Ino and I were on the list, so were Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, Suigetsu and Shikamaru. People like Tayuya, TenTen and Ami were on the wanna be list. Then there's Lee, Shino and Neji, they're kind of on the Nerd list. Enough of lists anyway, it's not fair to label people like that. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and I went over to our area in the school, the bottom of the field. It wasn't usually crowded there if you ignore Sasuke's fan girls and a bunch of girls constantly asking me for free perfume. It wasn't always just us though, sometimes Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Suigetsu, Karin and (used to be) Kiba would come over too.

"Saw you in the news. Itachi says you look cute with that Gaara," Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, nice. I think him and Ayame are cute."

"Keri, I'm not kidding. That guy you like is like, right behind you!" Naruto said pointing at the fence. I turned to see _Gaara _standing there. I went over to the fence and looked at him puzzled.

"Ehh?" I finally made a sound.

"Aimee told me this was a popular school," He said. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

I stared, then someone nudged me and Gaara slowly faded away.

"Keri? Sheesh, when Sasuke told you that Itachi said you look cute with Gaara, you went into this like, daydream," Ino told me. Eh. _Eh. __**Eh?**_ That's all you gotta say Keri? My life, there are people looking at you now, you got Naruto worried, stop thinking about Gaara and talk, ya snoozin' 'lil sh-

"Sorry, a little bit tired," I told them smiling.

"Oh, okay," Naruto smiled. Ino let out a little squeal, jumped up and ran down the field. Someone greeted her with open arms and gave her a big hug. Shikamaru. The two came back to the group and sat down. Shikamaru told us that he'd been at the orthodontist to see if he needed braces and then told us he didn't. Then the bell went for freaking French. Sakura was in my French class so we walked together, Ino was in Spanish, so was Shikamaru. Lucky squirt. Actually I cant say that – she's taller than me. Most people are taller than me though. Sakura and I went to French and waited outside the class. Kiba was in my French class, he came over to us, grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him, then grabbed the other and started doing some kind of ballroom dancing thing. I pulled one wrist free and when I was twelve, I'd gone to this karate class cause well, I was obsessed with ninjas, and they taught me this thing where you twist their wrist, bend them over, then knee them in the stomach. I did all the moves and was just about to knee him in the stomach when I saw Anko-sensei coming over, if she saw me using violence she would push it way too far and say I was trying to kill him or something, so instead I put my other arm over his shoulder and pretended we were hugging. Kiba must have freaking loved this. I however, was dreading every second. Anko-sensei gave us a funny look then went downstairs. Phew. I leg to of Kiba and stepped away from him as if he had scurvy, and wiped my arms all over the wall as if I thought he was covered in germs and I had to get them off. Kiba turned to me and winked. Icky. Did you forget _young man, _that I'm over you? Oh ickier, did I just say young man? He said something to Sakura then went downstairs. Sakura went over to the stairs leaned over the rail, dropped her bag all the way down to the floor underneath, then collapsed. She asked me if I could go get her bag for her as 'her leg hurts', so I went downstairs, picked up the bag and was about to start making my way upstairs when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me against them. I looked up to see dark brown spiky hair. I looked at the boys face to see Kiba looked down at me. He lent forward like he was checking if anyone was around then quickly looked bag and scrunched his face up like he was trying to stop someone seeing him.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Come here," I heard my hero (Kakashi-sensei) calling him. Kiba leaned forward and smiled, then let me go. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I was teaching Keri how to defend herself if a burglar came into her house, she said she kept sensing one so I was comforting her eh Keri?" Kiba looked at me in such a desperate way I couldn't rat him out.

"Yeah, sorry sir," I said, then went downstairs. Ugh. Why didn't I just freaking jump off the top of the freaking stairs. At the very moment I was thinking that, the little girl we'd seen earlier walked into me and accidentally knocked me down. I slipped backwards into someone who grabbed me and stood me down properly, I turned to see Sasuke looking quite irritated. I apologized and he just laughed then said it was fine. After that he just walked upstairs with about seven girls trailing after him giving me the evils.

* * *

**Not that much of a long wait eh? :D**

**Thanks for like, really good reviews for my first story (:**

**The next chapter might be quite long, but that's not such a bad thing eh? I don't think so anyway. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**(I did not steal Kari Tenatai from **** YourChemicalRomancex ****by the way, she's my sister and she asked me too put her in there)**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**- Chapter Eight -**

I took my seat in French by the window next to Sakura, got out a pen (I might have lost my pencil case a few years ago and haven't been bothered to buy a new one since) and waited to be handed my new book. Our teacher gave us a book and told us our homework was to cover it with French things like snails and Eiffel Towers and that, then we were asked to pair up with the person next to us and create a song to either read or sing to the class, so Sakura and I paired up. We chose to sing Airplanes in French, I was mainly just sitting there watching her scribble down the words. We were asked to perform first (our French teacher hates me.). Sakura was pretty nervous so she just mumbled along to the words while I was singing at a normal volume (even though I'm no Hayley Williams), but at the end Sakura took a massive bow as if she'd sung the whole song like a professional. We went back to our seats and watched the rest perform, I didn't really care about what the others were singing, I was just a little bit curious what Kiba would sing. He was paired up with Lee, so I was guessing it would be something about either Sakura or me. I hadn't seen Lee all day actually, maybe he came in late. They sung In My Head in French, they were okay but I really, _really _don't wanna know what's going on in their heads. Really, I don't. Well, maybe a little so I can freaking beat the shit outta them for being so pervy. Sakura gave me a look, then put her hand over her nose and said she had a nosebleed and asked if she could go to the toilet. Sensing she wanted something, I snapped my pen so the ink went all over my hands, then asked if I could go wash it off. As soon as I got to the bathroom Sakura burst out laughing.

"Lee had a bogey! Did you see it? When he said 'in my head' it went up, then came back down again!" she said through her laughter.

"Gross! No I didn't see! I was gonna ask you did Kiba tell you to drop your bag down the stairs?"

"Well, yeah. It's just I really want you two to get back together, you're so cute! I mean, so are you and Gaara, but he lives so far away, you'd only ever see him on weekends."

"Who cares? I'd way rather go out with someone who lived on friggin' Mars than go out with Kiba again, he dumped me for _TenTen,_ I mean, are you freaking kidding me? And TenTen didn't even care, she went after Lee! Plus, you saw how mouthy Kiba's got since I wouldn't go out with him again, remember when he started going off at Naruto?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Meh. It's okay," After I said this I heard someone coming into the bathrooms, they were crying. We ran into a cubical cuz well, you don't really wanna be around when someone you don't know is crying, it's so friggin' awkward. When the bathroom door had closed, the girl stopped crying. I put the toilet seat down and stood on it, then peaked over the door. It was Karin.

"Keri, I know you're up there," She smiled, looking up at me. I jumped off the toilet seat and waited for Sakura to unlock the door, "Just so you know, I wasn't crying, I saw you both going out of class so I told the teacher my eye was hurting so I could come talk with you for a while. Come out then."

"Yeah Sakura, open the friggin' door," I told her.

"Hm, it's not exactly working, I think the locks stuck."

"_What? _You broke the door Sakura, you broke the door! I'm getting out of here," I said getting back on the toilet seat, putting my hands on the walls of the cubical, putting my feet on Sakura's shoulders, then pushing myself over the wall and landing with a pretty sore foot.

"You cant leave me in here, the teacher's gonna think I'm constipated or something!" She hissed from behind the door.

"We wont leave you. Sakura, it's not like you're fat or anything, crawl under the door," Karin smirked.

"But there's old toilet paper everywhere!" She cried.

I burst out laughing, "Come on Sak, it'll be easy, or you can like, jump off the toilet seat."

"Oh hardi har harr. Shit. Get a ladder!"

"I can get you those like, grey bin things next to the toilets?"

"Ugh, no thanks."

"I know! I'll make a huge tower of toilet roll!" I said.

"Keri, you're such a fail," Karin smiled. After she said that she went into a cubical and threw me two toilet rolls.

"You're kidding me," Sakura said looking over the cubical.

"Nope," I smiled. We ended up with thirteen rolls of toilet paper, then realised that it was pointless, all it would do was make a little tower to look into cubicles. **Fail**. So I kept telling her to crawl under, eventually she said 'ok' and crawled under the door, when she stood up she looked at her feet to see if there was any toilet paper stuck to her. The bell went for the next lesson so we stayed a little longer so when we went back to our lessons to get out things the teachers would've gone, a.k.a, no detention. My next lesson was science with Jiraiya-sensei. Ick, Suigetsu told me our topic was sex-education again. Didn't we learn this like, fifty three years ago? And not with freaking Jiraiya-sensei, he would make everything so detailed. Ah well, my lesson was in L1 with Karin. Sakura was in L2 so I think she was in the group above us for science. We walked together and continued talking about Kiba and Gaara, as if there was nothing else to talk about. We waited outside the science lab until Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Lee, Ino and Hinata came over, they were in our science class too then. Hey, I thought Hinata was ill? When they got over I asked her this and she told me she'd just been to the doctor, nothing else. Oh. Jiraiya-sensei called us in and told us where we would be sitting, his seating plan was boy-girl-boy-girl, then at the front a little line of the skinnier girls in class (hmm). I was at the front next to Ino. Wonderful, now I got the teacher perving on me and all. Anyway, at the back was Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, Isaribi. Then on the next in front, Choji, Ami, Shino, Konan and Juugo. Then in front off them, Tayuya, Sai, Sasame, and empty seat that was probably for Shikamaru, Yakumo, and Sasori. Somehow I didn't feel comfortable at the front. Anyway, we were handed our new books then got straight into learning. What fun. We watched two fifteen minuet clips of…our subject, and then were dismissed for lunch early. I went to the canteen with Ino, icky, they had those 'stu surprise' things, the brown one in the bowl, the one that _moves. _Anyway, I bought a chocolate milk and Ino bought a cheese and tomato sandwich (Sasuke's favourite = tomato. Had to say that.) and a strawberry milk. We walked up to the field and met up with Sakura, she didn't buy anything because she said she was on a diet, even though she wasn't exactly fat. We sat down in our little area by the fence and started talking about anything and everything. Sasuke came walking over to us, he was alone if you ignored the like, zillion girls following him, and sat down, as soon as he sat down, Sakura got up and asked me to talk to her in private for a second, so we walked a little further down the field.

"Right, promise you wont tell anyone this," She said.

"Meh. M'key."

"I kinda like Sasuke."

"Awh! Cute," I smiled, "That it?"

"Yeah, don't tell Ino, I know she'll tell him," She said, then started walking back up to our little spot. We sat down and waited for someone else to come with something to talk about, and we got what we wanted. Naruto. He came running down the field screaming 'Sasuke!' He bent over when he got to us and took a breath.

"Hey, Sasuke! Ami," He was panting now, "Wanted to know…if you…would go out with her," He sat down when he'd finished talking.

Sasuke let out a little 'hmf' and smirked, "No thanks. She's a, ugh, never mind. Not worth my breath," He smiled at Sakura and Sakura gave a little smile back. Hmm.

"Really? I mean, yeah she's not a great person, but like, eh never mind," He said getting up and running off the Ami's groups area.

"You were saying, Ami is...?" Sakura smiled.

"A slag," Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto. "Anyway, I'm going. Not good for me to be sitting here all day, gonna play soccer, m'key?"

"'Kay," We said in sync.

"Sakura, you totally like him!" Ino laughed.

"Do _not_!" Sakura protested.

"I can read your mind you know, neaaaa!" Ino said moving her head like a friggin dying pigeon.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell him, 'kay?"

"If you stop going up to Shikamaru and asking him if I can stay at his."

"Deal."

"I'm tired," I yawned and lay back.

"Heh, same. I'm gonna curl up next to you then? Keep each other warm," I heard Kiba coming over _again_. "Joking, I am tired though."

"Hey Kiba, why are you so annoying," Ino asked him.

"Maybe you find me annoying because I'm more attractive than you, joking, you're very _very _pretty Ino," He said.

"Hey Kiba, why are you flirting with my girlfriend," Shikamaru said coming over, sounding pretty laid back as usual.

"It's called flattering someone."

"Yeah, I call it flirting with someone."

"Woops, anyway, I thought you'd be playing soccer like most of the straight people, not making daisy chains with the girls," Kiba glared.

"Well I would be playing soccer, but I thought I might spend some time with Ino, she was looking pretty irritated when you came over here, anyway, why are you here anyway?" Shikamaru smirked at Ino.

"Thought I might come over here for a while. It's a nice, shady spot here so, yeah."

"Yeah, right. Well I'm going to that shady spot over there, you coming Ino?"

"Yeah," she said picking her bag up. If she was going, so were Sakura and I. We all got up and went over to another patch of grass. Kiba followed.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Shikamaru wasn't exactly shouting or looking angry, but you could see he was.

"Nothing, I just find it quite lonely over there," Kiba smiled, "Got a problem with that?"

"Keri, I totally know you told Sasuke to say no to me, it's all your fault. You're so fucking selfish. You got that sand village guy wrapped around your finger, plus Kiba, and now you want Sasuke too? Why don't you just back off you little slag," I heard Ami coming over. In her rage she managed to trip the new girl over. Kari got back up and went over to Karin, I think they were friends now.

"Eh? I didn't say squat to Sasuke!" I was kinda confused. I had Gaara and Kiba wrapped around my finger?

"Oh I know you did, don't deny it!" She continued.

"Right. Maybe you should like, shut the fuck up, and get the fuck outta here. 'Kay?" I smiled. Yet again she was livid.

"Ugh! Just be quiet! Look, I'm being calm. I think you need to get over yourself Keri!"

"_Me?_ Look at yourself! You look like a friggin tomato, you need to actually calm down, not just say you are."

"I think you deserve a go-" at this very moment, she turned when she heard a shout saying 'look out!' and got hit right in the face with the soccer ball. It was like, mega slow motion, her face tilted when it hit here and she stumbled sideways, then ran back to her group. Probably in tears. I burst out laughing, so did Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru. Ick. Kiba.

"Anyway. I'm going," Kiba said, grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Finally," Shikamaru said, thinking Kiba couldn't hear, but he could.

"What?" He said turning around and walking back.

"I said good, I think we all find you quite irritating now. You follow Keri around everywhere like a dog. I have eyes, you always seem to pop out wherever she goes. Ino told me you 'popped' out when they went to the park, when they went for ramen, everywhere. Plus, Karin told me about you before French trying t-"

"Can I say something? I didn't pop out, I thought it might be a laugh to be there with her new little friend from the sand and his brother, plus that blonde slut. Before French, I needed to _talk _to her!" Kiba was almost yelling now.

"Talking to her with your freaking tongue? I think not. Keri's pretty lucky Kakashi-sensei was there eh Keri?"

"Stop bringing Keri into this, it has nothing to do with her," Kiba glared.

"Actually this whole conversation is about Keri," Ino pointed out and stood up but sat back down when Kiba gave her a pretty fierce glare.

"Ugh, whatever. This whole argument is a drag," Shikamaru scratched his head.

"You're right. I'm going," Kiba glared at Shikamaru for the last time then walked away. Shikamaru let out a long sigh then sat down next to Ino.

"Sheesh, he's got a problem," Ino pointed out the most obvious thing.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked coming over.

"Keri. _again,_" Sakura groaned.

"Hey, I cant help being in the middle of this."

"Meh, I guess."

"Ooh, I'm vibrating," I said reaching for my phone.

**To: Keri  
From: Gaara**

**Hey, you okay? x **

An 'x'…He put an x. Yeeey.

"Who's it from?" Ino asked peering over my shoulder, "Ooh, Gaara. Nice."

"Gaara? That guy from town?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"So you _are _his girlfriend?"

"No, she likes him and he likes her though," Ino told him. **Note to self: don't **_**ever**_** tell Ino anything again.**

"Who says I like him?" I asked.

"Hmm, everyone maybe?" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Oh wonderful."

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

**Heeey (: yeah thanks you? x **

.Shit. Did I text back too soon? Agh, he's gonna think I have too much free time on my hands.

**To: Keri**

**From: Gaara**

**Good, I'm fineish x**

Hmm, maybe not then.

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

**Ish? x**

**To: Keri**

**From: Ami**

**Stop tryin to steal Sasuke!**

Whatta nerve.

**To: Ami**

**From: Keri**

**Yeah yeah. Clear off. (:**

**To: Keri**

**From: Gaara**

**Mmm. Never mind. What time does your school finish? x**

**To: Gaara **

**From: Keri**

**Kay, but if you wanna talk to me about it I'm okay with that (:**

**Erm, 3:20 I think x**

"Say it to my face Keri!" Ami said, waking me from my half daydream. The texting was real, but I was starting to doze off. Did I just say doze?

"Say what to your face?" Ino asked.

"She told me to clear off! You're all text and no talk. Say it to my face then."

"Okay. Ami, clear off," I smiled.

"How _dare _you!"

Oh my life. I thought she just asked me to say it?

"Eh?" I tilted my head and looked at her for a while.

"Don't ever, I mean _ever _think you can actually…" This is where I stopped listening as my phone vibrated again.

**To: Keri  
From: Gaara**

**Kay, you doing anything after school? x **

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

**Nope, why? x**

"Are you even listening to me?" Ami asked, I looked up and nodded. "Ugh, I don't think you are! I'm not wasting my time here. Bye," And she walked off.

**To: Keri  
From: Gaara**

**Just wondering, I'm at that park you like with Kankuro. I cant tell you why over text x**

**To: Gaara**

**From: Keri**

**Oh, well I only got 2 more lessons so I'll meet you there afterwards? x**

**To: Keri**

**From: Gaara**

**Okay x **

Right, did that just happen?

"He's in the leaf? Awesome. Can I come? Please!" Ino was still looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know, he might not want you there. I'll text you to come if he doesn't mind."

"M'key," and at that the bell went for our next lesson. Art. Ugh, I liked art, all you did was draw and paint and sketch, but I friggin sucked at it. Ah well, not like I needed to be any good at art for my job. Actually I haven't decided what I want to do for a living, too bad, there's time to think about that when I need money. Art wasn't really that amazing, not really worth talking about anyway and all through Maths I was just thinking about why Gaara could be in the leaf. Anyway, after all that 'learning', well I wouldn't call it learning, when the topic was finished I would forget like, half of it, grr, I keep steering of the subject. _Anyway _I texted Mom, told her not to pick me up, then went to the park. I wasn't too sure he'd be there, maybe he went to get a drink or something, so I looked over the hedge. He was there, sitting on his own in a white t-shirt that had a black D&G on it and skinny jeans. I looked around to see if Kankuro was with him, yeah, he was walking towards the toilets. I went over to Gaara (feeling quite cringy with my disgusting school uniform on) and sat next to him.

"Hey," I smiled, "So, you're here…?"

"Yeah. Um," Gaara looked around to see if someone was looking, I think he was looking for Kankuro, "Well, me, Temarie and Kankuro had to leave sort of. Temarie's staying at her friend's house and Kankuro and me are staying at Aimee's uncles, he's out of the leaf for a while so yeah."

"Oh, um, why exactly are you staying with other people?"

"My Dad, he's met some other woman and he says he's bored of our family and he wants a new one. He said we're old enough to live on our own."

_Awkward. _What are you meant to say when someone tells you their Dad doesn't want them around anymore. Ugh. Yeah, why didn't I bring Ino? She would have something to say. She always does. Hmm, well I cant exactly say it's gonna be okay can I? and I cant really do anything. Man am I freaking useless. I reached out and gave him a long hug.

"There he is!" I heard a man saying, then lots of people running towards us, then I heard all those freaking paparazzi taking pictures. How freaking irritating. Kankuro came and sat next to us then said hi to me as if the paparazzi weren't even there.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Kankuro asked.

"We could go to my hou- hotel. Ugh never mind. Man, this sucks. I haven't even got a roof over my head. Well, one that I can paint pink or green or whatever. Nope, I got a horrible old creamish one. Ick."

"Yeah well at least you have all your thin- ugh never mind too. That sucks, you have enough places to store your things though," Kankuro pointed out, still ignoring the paparazzi.

"Yeah, because I have about five friggin things," I said. It was true though.

"I guess. Gaara, you fancy staying in that hotel? Sorry but Aimee cant let us both live there forever. Me and her could share a room, but when her uncle comes back? Then there wont be any room left."

"Maybe," Gaara said, he really seemed upset. No joke.

So like, after a long conversation Gaara, decided that he would stay at the same hotel as me. Yay. Yay. Yay. So we ignored the paparazzi and started walking to the hotel, they didn't really know the way so I just walked slightly ahead. The paparazzi kept following us so Gaara and I got together for a few pictures. He started it! I only went along with it because I really need a new facebook picture. Facebook. Man, I hadn't been on facebook in like, _days. _Oh dear, how sad am I? Moving on. The paparazzi left when we went down that little alley again, I know Sasuke said I shouldn't but he's not my Dad. Not like I'd listen to my Dad anyway. Plus, I got two boys with me right? When we got to the hotel I scanned my card through and the door opened, sure Gaara could've gone through the entrance door, but it was so much quicker going upstairs to put my bag down first. So we went upstairs, went to my room, put my bag down then headed for the stairs again to be stopped.

"Keri. Come here, I need you. It's about your father," I heard Mom calling from her room, she must've heard us talking. I told the boys I'd be one second then went upstairs into Moms room, she was sitting on the bed and her eyes were very red.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come sit here," She said patting the bed.

"Your father, he's," She sniffed, "He's decided he wants to stay in England."

"What? No way, we cant move! I like it here. I wont move, I'll live here!"

"No Keri, we're not going to England."

"Great, well then he cant exactly stay there can he?"

"He wont be staying with us and we wont be staying with him. He met a woman there. He says he's never known what love was until now, he said it's the best feeling he's ever had, even better than when you were-"

"_What?_ No! You're lying! He wouldn't! He loves _you, _not some friggin English lady!"

"Calm down Keri, tell your friends to go home."

"I cant! They haven't got homes! Their Dad met someone too! Ugh, why now do all the sluts have to come out of hiding?" After that I ran out of the room. No. She was lying. Dad couldn't have met someone, he was like, the best Dad in the world. He wouldn't abandon us! All these thoughts were buzzing through my head. I burst into tears and sat myself on the stairs. I think Gaara and Kankuro had gone to look around or something. No, she had to be lying. Dad wouldn't ever abandon us. Ever. Not unless he died, and he didn't die. Ugh, why now. When Gaara and Kankuro needed me to cheer them up the most, why did I have to be weaker than them now. Gaara couldn't see me like this, I probably had friggin make-up all down my face. I walked into my room to see them sitting on the bed, not in any like, Grr way, just sitting casually. Bull pizzle! They weren't in here, damn it! They couldn't be waiting downstairs. Grr. They were smiling when they saw me coming in, but the look on their faces changed when they actually saw me.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh nothing, just family problems," I laughed, trying not to drag them down.

"I think it's something," Gaara said standing up.

"Nope, nothing important anyway."

"That's not what it looks like," Kankuro smiled, "Tell me?"

"Dad things, not really that important. You wanna chocolate?"

"No thanks, You said you're there if I need to talk, well I'm here if you need to talk."

"It's just stuff about my Dad meeting some English woman and preferring her to me, so he's gonna live in England with her now."

"Oh," Gaara said and gave me a hug. Not any of that one arm crap, a proper hug, "By the way, I'm just next door if you need me.'

So he did get the room then.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, If there were any mistakes, sorry I'm just like, really tired and I feel ill :(**

**Anyway, thanks for the great reviews. I know I've only got this story up but it's getting pretty good reviews to I'm gonna focus on this one for a while. :D**

**Don't forget to review (;**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**- Chapter Nine -**

Gaara made a call to some guy called Baki, then told me he was having a few things dropped off and asked for the address for the hotel, the address was printed on the wardrobe so I just read it off that. Yay. Gaara was gonna be my next door roomie! That pretty much cheered me up and took my mind off the Dad thing. A tall man with long (I mean _long_) blonde hair stepped out of a black car and gave Gaara a suitcase, not a massive one, just a small one. I think he was gonna get the rest of his things delivered when he actually had a place to stay. Gaara opened the door with his blue card, (sheesh, he gets a blue one, I get a pink one and Mom gets a silver one. Who decides that eh?) and took his bag upstairs into his room. It was exactly the same as mine, except his bathroom walls were blue. He dumped his suitcase on the bed and said he would unpack later.

"So, oh one sec," Kankuro started talking, then like, his phone went off. "Hey babe, yeah it's all settled. Really important eh? Yep, m'key. No, a hotel. Yeah. Good. Now? Heh, okay," he said to the person then hung up. "Erm, well, I gotta go now. If you need me to come over then just text me, 'kay?"

"M'kay," Gaara and I said in sync, then Kankuro went downstairs.

"I got Deidara to drop my laptop off if you need to use it or anything," Gaara smiled.

"Oh, uh, okay. Oh yeah, who's Deidara?"

"He works for my Dad."

"Oh, cool," It was so friggin awkward now. "Be right back," I said padding into Moms room and getting her laptop, she wouldn't mind. I went back into Gaara's room and put the laptop on the bed, "Ha! I don't need your laptop," and I stuck my tongue out at him. He got out his laptop (which was red of course) and turned it on, then logged on to facebook, so did I. This isn't really relevant, but then Gaara kicked off his shoes. His feet were so Shmall!

You have **34 **notifications. Bull shit. Most of them were wall posts so I just went onto my profile. There were about a million 'are you okay's' and a few random ones from Ino, Sakura and Naruto. I looked at Gaara's screen, he had **37 **notifications, all of them were wall posts except about five that were comments on his profile pictures or something. Mmm, his profile picture. It was him with me, the same picture that was in the news, only this one was in colour. How'd he get that? Eh, his Dad probably. Either he liked the photo or he liked it because I was in it. Heh heh heh. He went on his profile, he had like, a zillion wall posts.

**Matsuri **hey, you okay? I heard you left the sand with Kankuro, don't tell me its true, please. I really need to talk to you, and you cant leave. I want to try again with us, we were a great couple, call me xxxxx

Bitch. That _Matsuri, _should've seen the picture of me and Gaara and realise that whoever she was, he didn't like her. Egh. Some people are so friggin irritating, even if you haven't exactly met them.

**Aimee **Hey squirt, just wondering if you're okay? Kankuro told me about your Dad. Hope you feel better soon (:

I could only see it in a very small box, but Aimee's display picture looked really pretty. It was in black and white, but her eye was in colour, I think she'd edited it to look even bluer than when I'd seen her though. I heard the little chat bubble popping up and looked at my own screen. Ami.

**Ami**

You know what you lack? Feelings.

**Keri**

You know what you lack? Brains.

**Ami**

Yeah well I'm not a zombie or anything so I don't need more than one. And I have one.

**Keri**

Oh, can you like, go away?

**Ami**

Why? You with that sand guy? Ooh, am I interrupting something? Another one? Man, doesn't that make you a whore?

**Keri**

Mmm, it does :O

**Ami**

Okay, fine. That's nice. Give up one of them. Sasuke, the sand guy or Kiba? They're all kind of attractive, so stop hypnotizing them and surrender one.

**Keri**

Surrender? What the frigg? Go home Ami.

**Ami**

Screw you.

**Ami **is now offline.

"Ha, she thinks I'm attractive. That's good then," I turned to see Gaara looking at my screen. Shit fuck balls. He saw it all. Did I say anything about me that I'll regret? I started skimming through the convocation.

"Oh great, I'm dating a whore," He smiled and ruffled my hair. Dating. Dating. Dating. The word echoed through my head. **YES, GET IN THERE MY SON.**

"Well you might have to get used to it," I teased. He seemed to be lacking his usual slight coldness.

**Gaara's POV (just for this bit)**

Did she just say yes? That was risky. Oh well, she said yes. Sort of.

"One sec," Keri said, getting up and going to her room, I heard her going into her bathroom. Shit. Was she in there to _freshen up? _If she is I'm fucking doomed. No, it's okay. She's back, in her uniform still. I sent a risky little invite for her to accept my 'in a relationship' thing on facebook. I wasn't really looking at her laptop now, I just got a notification saying that she'd accepted. About 3 minutes later I got a message from **Kiba Inuzuka. **Keri's stalker Kiba? Gross.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

I cant fucking believe you! Why cant you just date that blonde slag you were with? Oh wait, you cant jack shit can you? No, except from Keri. Like I said, you're her rebound! Suck on that asshole.

How friendly.

**Keri's POV.**

*Squeal* he sent me an 'in a relationship' invite. Well frickin' duh I said yes. Kiba commented on it with a gasping face, but that didn't really bother me. I was completely forgetting about Dad, well until now, but I'm still kinda happy so it doesn't really bother me much. I peaked at Gaara's screen and saw that he had a message from Kiba. Oh shit.

It said something like 'I cant believe you, why don't you go out with the blonde girl, oh you cant get anyone except Keri, _Keri? _You're her rebound, suck on that.

OH MY LIFE. I got out my phone and started texting Kiba.

**To: Kiba**

**From: Keri**

Don't keep calling Gaara my rebound. I actually like him for your information, stop being such a fucking asshole.

**To: Keri**

**From: Kiba**

Well he is your rebound! I know you still like me. Hm, sure you do, is that why he runs to you when I start talking to him eh?

Don't you type at me in that tone Kiba.

**To: Kiba**

**From: Keri**

I don't like you at all. Not even as a friend. He didn't run to me, he didn't even tell me. I saw it on his facebook. We're together actually.

**To: Keri**

**From: Kiba**

No, you like me much more than a friend and I know it. How can I believe that you're with him?

"Oh, _him. _Well if you wanna prove him wrong, we could go on webcam to him?"

"Erm, okay?" I logged onto msn and opened up a convo for Kiba. The laptop had a webcam in it already so there wasn't any fuss setting it up. Gaara typed instead of me.

**Kerii [; **says:

Webcam?

**Kiba&Akamaru (: **says:

If you want?

**Kiba&Akamaru (: **wants to start a video call with you.

**Accept****Decline**

I clicked accept and waved in that bitchy way, the one where you lift your hand up and twiddle your fingers at them then smile. Kiba noticed Gaara on the side of the screen. He started saying something so I turned the volume up on the laptop.

"Ha! I see you're on a bed. Keri, are you turning into TenTen? Joking. I know you wouldn't ever be like TenTen, because I've known you longer than a month," He raised his eyebrow at Gaara. "You know what? We can settle this right here right now. I know what hotel you're staying at Keri. I'll meet you and your new boyfriend in the car park?"

"No. Go home Kiba," I glared at the eye of the webcam.

"Nope, I'm good. So I'll meet you in the car park?"

"No. Kiba. Just no."

"It's fine Keri, he seems pretty weak to me," Gaara smiled and put his arm around me, at this point Kiba signed off. Shit. He was coming? Agh, that's so pathetic, you know? When some people just wont get over themselves. We ignored the bad things, like Gaara's Dad wanting a different family, my Dad leaving us, Kiba threatening Gaara, Ami threatening me. Gaara was finishing off commenting on his wall posts, and when he did he just flopped back on the bed and folded his arms behind his neck, just like Naruto does when he's bored. I always found that kinda cute. Even on _Naruto. _Sure Naruto's cute in his own way, and when you get to know him he's really loveable, but when I first met him I thought he sounded like a dying pigeon. That was irritating. And dead. Oh gross, the other day I saw this pigeon walking across the road and _**BAM! **_The bus ran over it. Ugh, then this group of boys kicked it across the road and into the drain. Disgusting. It's beak was all like- Never mind. I don't want it's face to taunt you tonight, so I'll ignore the horrific details, it was a dead pigeon face. Moving on. Gaara closed his laptop and slid off the bed to put his shoes back on. I looked through some of the comments people had left on my new relationship status.

**Sakura **yaaay! Finally!

**Sasuke **Hn. Not very surprised.

**Ami **W.T.F.

**Naruto **Oh yeah! Finaallllyyyyyy.

**Shikamaru **I agree with Sasuke.

So, mainly good comments. Apart from Ami, Tayuya and a few others, but who cares about them. They're attention seeking butt-munchies.

"So, what you gonna do about school?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Probably go to yours for a while."

"Really? Good."

"Good?"

"Well, it'd be nice to see you more than just after school."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway so are you just gonna talk to Kiba?"

"We'll see."

We'll see? That means no. Shit. I don't want to cause a friggin fight. Maybe if I cover myself in slime Kiba will go off me? Ugh, no. That'd make Gaara go off me too. Don't want that now eh?

I was off in my thought until a rather surprising little stone whacked against the window. Gaara got up and went over to see what it was.

"Your friends here."

"He's not my friend. Ex friend maybe?" I said, assuming it was Kiba. I got up too and went over to the window. Yep. It was Kiba. Already? That was quick. "You really gonna go down?" I asked, looking at Gaara, he was heading for the door.

"Well yeah. I wanna prove to him that I'm here. Sort of."

"That's it? That's why you're gonna risk getting hurt?"

"Hn. I don't think I'll be the one getting hurt."

"Well, Kiba's pretty strong. But if you're stronger than him, don't batter him too much, please."

Gaara looked at me like he was about to ask me why I cared, then his face dropped. "You like him still huh?"

"No! I don't! He's freaking horrible and he was practically forcing me to kiss him when Kakashi-sensei saw us!" I protested, Gaara just smiled.

"That gives me more of a reason to k-fight him. What's wrong with him?"

"Well I guess he's used to having his way. When we were going out, if he wanted to go to the cinema and I wanted to go to town, we'd go to the cinema. I think he thought that I'd come crawling back to him."

"Would you?"

"No. Never again."

A smile started to appear on Gaara's lips, but I didn't get a proper glimpse of it as he turned and opened the door. I trailed after him like a little sheep of course. I wasn't just gonna stay in there and watch out the window, and I think it was sort of important that I was there. I mean if I wasn't it would just be like, not good in my opinion. So we went outside. Kiba smirked a little then walked away from looking at the window and towards us.

"Oh, why'd it take so long to get down eh? Did I interrupt something?" He smiled.

"Yes Kiba, you interrupted our talking," I said in a happy way, trying not to get anyone angry.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't keep any girl in the room longer than five minutes."

"Actually, we've been in there for about…Half an hour," Gaara said checking his phone for the time, I laughed at Kiba's expression. "But again, talking."

"Ha! Exactly. You cant bag shit."

"And you can I presume?"

"Yeah, isn't that right Keri?"

What? _What? _Bullshit! I swear!

"Eh?"

"We were together for half an hour doing a lot more than talking eh?"

"_No! _I think not Kiba. I never did anything with you!"

"Ha. Wanna bet?"

"Yes actually. When the fuck were we 'in the room doing a lot more than talking'? Exactly. I don't think we were. Unless I was drunk. Even if I was, which is very unlikely, if you were that good I would've remembered."

"No. You weren't drunk."

Gaara gave me a slightly shocked stare. I looked at him for a while, he winked quickly, it was disguised quite well, like he had something in his eye, but it was defiantly a wink.

"Keri, I cant believe you. We're finished!" He said.

"Aw, it's okay Keri, come. I'll give you a hug?" Kiba said walking closer. When he was a few centimetres away from me, I saw a fist stick out. Gaara punched Kiba in the face. Woaaah, that was unexpected. Sort of.

Kiba staggered, "What the fuck?" He spat, as he rubbed his cheek, then stood up straight.

"I'm just thinking, Keri doesn't seem the sort to move on so quickly."

Hehe. Well, actually, I moved on from Kiba quite fast.

"Ha, so that's how you wanna play it? I just came over to talk, but as you seem to like violence…Akamaru!" Kiba called for his dog, and little Akamaru came running out of the bush. He seemed blood thirsty, and he was only a little puppy. Akamaru stood by his master, bared his teeth and started growling. Gaara gave me a subtle push to get me out of the way. I took a few steps back and waited for something to happen. I didn't really want them to fight, but I knew they wouldn't listen. Kiba gave his dog one look, and Akamaru leaped at Gaara. Gaara stepped sideways and Akamaru skidded across the concrete. Kiba lunged himself at Gaara, punching him, Gaara grabbed Kiba's fist and pushed it back, then punched Kiba in the stomach, Kiba froze for a second, then punched Gaara again, this time Gaara didn't block it, he was punched in the cheek. I couldn't really help it but I ran forwards.

"Gaara, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Gaara said, getting ready to punch Kiba again. I was about to stop them when something bit the tip of my finger. It was Akamaru! Akamaru had always been a cute little cuddly dog, I'd never seen him vicious before, I went back to where I'd been standing before and put my finger over the one that had been bitten to stop the bleeding. I got out my phone and texted Ino.

**To: Ino  
From: Keri**

Oh my life, you have to come to the hotel NOW.

I didn't get a text back, but after the boys had been fighting for a while, I saw a face popping out from behind the bush. I wasn't that pleased to see the violet hair of Ami popping out. 'the frack was she doing here?

"Ha, Ino told Sakura to come, and I guess it just got around that Kiba and that sand village guy were fighting, so I thought, who's side am I on? Keri or Kiba? Hmm. And you know what I decided? I picked Kiba, so I guess we'll be fighting too."

"Go home Ami, I don't want to fight you, there's no reason to."

"Well, I feel like there is," She said walking towards me. She wasn't that close so I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text. "You texting Sasuke? He's not gonna come save you."

"No I'm not texting Sasuke."

Ami got closer, she straightened her hand and when she was close enough, stuck it out. She didn't hide it very well so I was able to dodge it. As I leaned backwards she stuck her knee out and elbowed me in the hip, shit that hurt, like someone shot me or something. She'd agitated me slightly, so I punched her under her eye, she slapped me in my cheek so I kicked he in the shin, then she kneed me in the hip again. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head sideways, then punched her in the jaw, she was tilted to she kicked me in the ribs. I wasn't watching the boys anymore, but I could hear them exchanging insults, I could hear Ami screaming at me too. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, but I didn't let it bother me. I punched her in the jaw again and pushed her backwards onto the floor, she got back up and slapped me in the cheek again. I stuck my foot out and tripped her, she was on the floor. I was about to kick her when she stuck her own foot out and kicked my in the face. She got back up and I punched her in the stomach.

This was really getting out of hand, I thought this was just gonna be the boys arguing, now it'd turned into two separate fights. Ami punched me in the shoulder, I punched her in the stomach, I admit I was trying to wind her. By now I could feel a bit of blood on my face and I could see blood on hers, this wasn't going well. I pushed her backwards, I was about to go for her again when I heard a familiar voice shouting, comforting. It was Kankuro. He'd got my text then. Great. He was with Aimee, they ran over towards us, Kankuro grabbed Kiba and Aimee grabbed Ami. I think they thought we could control ourselves, Ami was out of breath so she didn't move much, but Kiba was struggling a lot, I looked at him, he had cuts, grazes and blood all over his face, I didn't dare look at Gaara. Not now. Not yet. No. Aimee turned Ami around and let her go. The cowardly bitch staggered home. Kiba was still struggling, and Kankuro was having a hard time restraining him.

"Gaara, look at yourself. You two can go get cleaned up, we'll sort this out and meet you up there in a minute. I waited for Gaara to go up first, I didn't exactly want him to see me all icky. He went into his hotel room and I went into mine, I got a facecloth out of the bathroom, put it under warm water and started wiping my face, ugh I looked horrible, when it was clean (if you ignored a few cuts and grazes) I redid my make-up and went into his room, I heard the water in the bathroom running so I sat on the bed and waited for him, I was sitting there all happy when Gaara came in, then BAM. Kankuro came in. He didn't look really that happy. He lectured us on not picking fights or something then said he was going, so yeah. That's what happened with him, nothing exiting, nothing worth talking about. Nope.

After all this it was about time for dinner, so I went into Moms room to tell her where we were going, she didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes, but I'm fine with that. I didn't really want her asking why there were scratches all over my face. She just waved her hand in the air and said she'd pay us both later, so we went to the little canteen thing. It was one of those 'serve yourself' places, you know, the ones where you just get a plate and put whatever you want on it. Gaara and I weren't really that hungry, and nothing looked that interesting, so we went to Ichiraku's ramen bar instead. It wasn't much of a nice walk, there was a cold breeze and my hip was starting to get a bruise from Ami kicking me. When we actually got there, Naruto was having ramen there with Sasuke. Naruto was slurping up his ramen like there was no tomorrow, Sasuke, however, was just eating it at a normal pace. Naruto was talking to him about someone moving in down the road to him and Sasuke was just nodding every now and again. Sasuke nodded in our direction as if to say, 'Keri's here' to Naruto, as his mouth was full. Naruto turned his head, and smiled when he saw us coming, then moved up a seat to make room for both of us.

"Hey Keri, and…Gaara? Is that it?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah," Gaara said plainly. We sat down and waited for the old man to serve us our ramen, he was taking unusually long to get here, and when he did, he was quite slow. Naruto asked him what's taking so long as he wanted another bowl of ramen.

"Ayame isn't here, she's off with your brother Sasuke," The old man replied while he was fixing us all up some ramen. Naruto let out a little groan and folded his arms, he was acting just like he did when he was twelve.

"Hn, Keri, why are there scratches all over your face?" Sasuke asked, once he'd swallowed a mouthful of ramen.

"Long story," I replied.

"I got time, Naruto's gonna be here ages before he's full."

"Ugh, this whole thing with Ami and Kiba," I said, not wanting him to get all angry at Kiba. I don't feel sorry for Kiba or anything, it's just I don't want Sasuke getting involved.

"Oh. Well what happened?"

I looked at Gaara, wondering if he wanted them to know. He smirked a little at me, so I took that as a yes. "Kiba got jealous because of Me and Gaara, so then he came over to the hotel and well, him and Gaara had a fight. Then I asked Ino if she could come over, and somehow it got out and Ami found out, then she came over and yeah. I didn't start it though."

"Haha! Who won?" Naruto laughed, I don't see how this is funny.

"Nobody won, I got Gaara's brother to come and he split it up."

"Oh, well why'd ya do that? I wanna see. Tell me you taped it?"

"Yes Naruto, I filmed little bits in between," I said sarcastically. The old man served us up our ramen.

"Keri, you have to film things like this."

"No Naruto. No."

Ugh, that irritating stampede sound was heading for us again. A man with a tape recorder thing held it to Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara, we've heard that you're dating this girl?" He said, "Is it true?"

"Yes," He said putting his arm around me. Awh!

"Is this the same girl you were seen with on Friday?"

"Yes."

"We've heard your father an-"

"It's none of your business."

The reporters looked at Gaara, I don't think they were expecting him to say that. They left in little groups, one by one until they'd all left. Gaara was quite quiet after that, just nodding or shaking his head whenever anyone asked him anything. Naruto slurped up the remains of his sixth bowl of ramen then patted his belly.

"You know, I heard we're gonna start learning tae jutsu in gym soon," He said, then let out a rather disgusting belch.

"Gross Naruto. Who told you that anyway?" I asked, flapping my hand around my nose to get rid of his ramen-breath.

"Anko-sensei told me," He said through _another _mouthful of ramen.

"Oh, when'd she say we'll start?"

"Dunno, I didn't ask."

"That ramen's on the house Keri, I heard about your accident and I don't want to be charging a famous customer," the old man said looking at Gaara. Famous? I thought he was just an important mans son. Man, I'm gonna be called a gold digger. I thanked the old man then got up, it was about 8pm now, still pretty early. We said bye to Naruto and Sasuke, then walked to the park. I wasn't really walking, sort of tagging along with Gaara, even though he didn't know the leaf that well. We got to the park, there were a few little kids on the swings, a woman playing with a little girl, and the girl group that I hated. Perfect. Now they would come over and Gaara would think I only have five friends, which isn't true for your information. They were whispering to each other, but looked up when Tayuya pointed to me. Surprisingly Ami was with them, I thought she'd be at home. She had a few cuts, and an eye that was starting to bruise, but on her arms she had grazes everywhere. I win then? Ami was the last to look up, she glared at me with her inflated eye, then started talking about me probably. The girls got up, I think they'd been at the park all day as they were still in their uniforms too. Ami pulled a strand of her violet hair and tucked it behind her ear, then coughed and mouthed a 'gross' in the middle of her cough.

Gross to you to Ami. The girls got up and edged closer, I know they were just trying to make us leave, they wouldn't dare do anything while Gaara was here. I know it. I think. Gaara sat on the bench, so I followed him, it's sort of like when you're little and the bitchy girls all try pull your skirt up, so you run in front of the teachers for protection. I sat there waiting for something entertaining to happen.

"Keri, is this your boyfriend?" I heard Tayuya coming closer, she was obviously stirring.

"Erm-"

"Yes," Gaara interrupted, I think he was trying to prove a point.

"Oh."

"Why such a face?" I asked.

"It's just, he seems the sort to go out with Ino, or Ami."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they're popular and pretty, and yo-"

"I think Keri is too," Naruto said coming over with Sasuke. Yes! Triple protection! That sounds bad, but still. I triumph over bitches! Cha!

"Coming from you Naruto? You're pathetic. Oh, Sasuke! I didn't see you. Have you spoken to Sasori recently?"

"Sasori?" Gaara finally showed some interest.

"Yeah, red hair, p-"

"That's my cousin. Your name's Tayuya, am I right?"

"Oh, um, yes! I didn't know Sasori had a cousin, well, I'm going. Bye," Tayuya went back to her group and started mouthing me off. Naruto reached for something under the bench.

"Ha, left my bag," He said, then went back to the ramen bar. Things were pretty awkward now.

"So, I got school tomorrow. I could skive off for a day if you don't wanna go?" I tried starting a conversation.

"No, it's fine. I'll go to sort out any transfers or anything. I wont be there long anyway, just until the end of the year."

"Oh, okay. Erm, do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, alright," So we got up and had a pretty quiet walk back to the hotel, we didn't talk much at all, not unless anything important popped into our heads. We were just outside the hotel when I spotted something, a phone. Kiba's phone actually. It looked like it was gonna rain so I picked it up and put it in my pocket, as well as that I kinda wanted to see his texts. I'm pretty nosey, yeah. We used my card to scan through the door, then wiped our feet at padded upstairs. I went into my room to see Mom sitting on my bed.

"Hi sweetie, I know you're mad, but Ino came over. She said she was in town so she couldn't come, but she got you some nice outfits look," she said pointing at some clothes on my bed. Yeah, definitely Ino's choice. Her sort of clothes, but we had the same taste, so it was fine. They looked like they'd fit me so I thanked Mom. So far I'd tried to ignore the 'D' word, I knew I had to talk about him some time but it didn't have to be now. "Where did you get all those _scratches_?"

"I tripped," I lied, I didn't want her to get all worried about me. She tutted, smiled, then left to room. Gaara said he was going for a shower or something, I wasn't really listing, then he went into his room. I walked into my little bathroom to see that Mom had laid out a new pair of PJ's and two towels (one for my hair). I smiled, turned the shower on and, yeah, showered basically. When I got out, I dried my hair then tied it into a quick bun. It was pretty cold and Ino had decided to buy me shorts and a T-shirt for my pyjamas, thanks Ino. A lot. I looked at myself in the mirror, yes, oh yes. I had make-up wipes on the dresser. Now I didn't have to wake up with panda eyes, I re-did my make up, cuz lets face it, I'm hideous without make up, then sat on the bed. I went back into the bathroom and got Kiba's phone out, I did say I was nosey. I leaped onto my bed and turned his phone on. His background was a picture of us both holding Akamaru. Sure it was Kiba, but I loved that picture. I was all tanned and pretty. I opened his message box, then looked in his recent texts.

**To: Kiba**

**From: Tayuya**

Yeah, you should. He deserves a punch. x

Eh? I went onto his sent box to see why she'd said that.

**To: Tayuya**

**From: Kiba**

Should I? Really feel like giving that redhead what he deserves. x

What? He'd been talking about Kiba? How rude. I went back to his inbox to see some other texts.

**To: Kiba**

**From: Ami**

Will you go out with me? x

_What? _That little bitch! I went back to his sent box.

**To: Ami  
From: Kiba**

Yeah, okay xxxxxxx

Why did this bother me so much?

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**If there were any errors, sorry. Haven't had much time to check for any.**

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**Don't forget to comment!**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**Chapter Ten –**

No way. Kiba would never go out with Ami, he'd always said he hated her. But it was right there. The words were bold. Why did this bug me? I friggin hated Kiba, didn't I? Awh crap, did I _hate _him? Hate is a very strong word, I think I should use the words 'strongly dislike,' maybe just 'dislike,' then again, dislike sounds very similar to like. Ugh, I still liked him? Bullshit. No way. He was such a friggin buffalo the other day! I tend to use that insult, I used it when we were in science and Jiraiya-sensei said it was an unusual insult for a unique girl, winked at me, then left. I was practically daydreaming when Mom came in.

"Keri, you know my friend Kurenai? Well while I try to find a place for us, I want you to stay with her. She's having another baby soon, this'll be her third, so she might need a hand while Asuma's out of town," She said, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"What? No! You cant make me! I hardly know the woman! She used to be my _teacher. _Plus, Gaara just moved into the hotel. Please Mom, I wanna stay here!" I protested.

"It's all arranged, you're going tomorrow, sorry honey."

"No. I wont. I _refuse_! I swear it has something in human rights about people not being able to force you to do anything you don't want to!"

"It'll be fun. C'mon Keri, you get to see your god-mother."

"No."

"Please? For your Mom?"

"No."

"Well, I was going to let your little friend stay there too, but I guess you don-"

"I'll go!" I said, speeding out of my hotel room and into Gaara's. I asked him if it was alright, at first he wasn't sure, he kept saying 'but I don't know her,' but I talked him into it. Nothing like, sweetening the deal, Lord no. Just begging. When he gave in I smiled then went back to my room to tell Mom that he would go. He was still on his laptop when I went into his room, exept his hair was all wet, it wasn't flat, but it wasn't as fluffy looking as when it was dry. Well, I guess that's normal. I was just leaving to go back to my room when he called me back, I stopped in my tracks, turned on my heel, and walked back to him. He pointed at the chat bubble.

**Kiba**

Tell Keri to get online.

I leaned over and typed instead of letting Gaara sign out of his account on facebook.

**Gaara**

Yaarr? It's me.

**Kiba**

I think I left my phone at the hotel. You seen it?

**Gaara**

Yeah, and I saw that you're going out with Ami. LOLOLOLOL.

**Kiba**

Eh? No I'm not.

**Gaara**

Well it says here, she asked you out, then you said yeah with like, a thousand 'x's.

**Kiba**

No, I said yes to help her with her homework. Why were you reading my texts anyway? Nosey ;)

**Gaara**

Don't do a wink face at me you old fart. :P

Then we logged out, couldn't really be bothered to talk to him anymore. Gaara flopped backwards and rolled over, then just like, leaned with his chin on the pillow. He'd taken up practically the whole bed and kicked me off, so I jumped back onto my feet, looked in a suspicious way at him, then leaped onto the bed and sat on his shoulders. He groaned then glared at me in a funny sort of way, I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. He rolled over and yet again I fell on the floor. He stuck his hand out and helped me up, then flicked me in the forehead, the way Itachi used to do it to all of Sasuke's friends. Yeah, that always left a little red dot on my head. I put my hand over my forehead then leaned in to flick him back, he leaned backwards but leaned a little bit too far, and fell off the other side of the bed. I laughed then clambered up to peak over the edge of the bed, I was practically coughing from laughing to much when I saw his face, he looked triumphant, like he'd just won a war or something, then dusted himself off and slowly sat back up on the bed. I lay back and spread my arms along the pillows when my phone buzzed, I reached into my sock (that's kinda where I put it when I'm in PJ's.

**To: Keri**

**From: Sakura**

Can you ask Sasuke out for me? :)

She was seriously asking me? Not Ino? Woop, she trusts me more than Ino!

**To: Sakura**

**From: Keri**

Yeah, m'key.

Gaara peaked over my shoulder. "That Sasuke, he seems to be quite popular," He paused after he said Sasuke, then carried on like he was still thinking of what he was going to say.

"Yeah, he is," I said, with a slight laugh at the end.

"You ever had a crush on him?"

Awkward.

"Well, yeah, but that was _ages _ago."

Gaara simply nodded, like he was slightly nervous.

"So like, did you actually do anything with Kiba?"

"What? _No! _Gross, no. Like I would do anything with Kiba. Even when we were going out I didn't want to, he did though."

"Did he try anything?"

"No, well, once, but when I told him I didn't want to he stopped trying to get me to."

"Near the end or the beginning?"

"Kinda near the end," Gaara had a funny look on his face when I said this.

"And you said a girl called TenTen doesn't really respect the whole, treat your body like a temple thing?"

"Yeah, she does it with everyone and anyone."

"Then that's probably why he went out with her straight after he dumped you. In my opinion he was just a bit randy, so he went out with her for a day or whatever, then once he was satisfied he went back out with you."

"_Wanted _to go back out with me. Wanted," I corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well that makes sense, but then that'd make him a friggin asshole," I smiled.

"I guess. So…" Gaara continued awkwardly. My lips twitched, they were probably trying to **RUN AWAY. **Gaara smiled.

The bit after that isn't really interesting, just us talking for a while then going to bed. I woke up early when my phone alarm went off, I staggered sleepily out of bed and into the shower. I pushed the button for it to turn on, closed the curtains and yeah, showered. I got out and put my uniform on, brushed my teeth and did my hair into a side ponytail. I was all ready to leave the room when I realised my make-up again, woops, I literally stopped in my tracks and walked backwards until I got to my mirror. I put the usual on, just eye-liner and mascara. Yeah, I only wore that at school because if you wear foundation or something they tell you to take it off, and the make up wipes they have there make your face all streaky and gross, like an orange zebra basically. I slipped my shoes on and walked out the door, I'd forgotten all about the whole hotel thing, I thought I was back at home, just walking downstairs to get some breakfast, woops, and I'd forgotten about Gaara. I wasn't sure if I should just go in there or wait, I mean, what if I went in there and he was getting changed? I was just thinking of what to do when a little finger reached out and tapped me on my back, awh! It was Mei, Kurenai's daughter, the youngest so far I think, well, I guess there's the baby that's meant to be coming. Just before Mei, was Ryuu, and he was _obsessed _with dragons, probably because I'd told him that's what his name meant. Mei had long and I mean _long _bluey-black hair, she was wearing it in two cute pigtails. She was wearing her little blue jeans with the flowers sewn on at the bottom, and a light blue T-shirt with a flower on it, and, AWH! She had little mini ugg boots! She smiled with her gappy little teeth then turned when we heard this 'WOOSH', Ryuu popped out of the curtains holding a toy dragon (surprise surprise) and pretending to fly it around. He waved for a second then flicked his adorable little black side fringe out of his face then carried on running around. Mei reached her little hands up for me to pick her up, so I did. Strange. The last time I did this was when she was about 3 months old, now she's two. I lifted her up and put her on my hip, like you do with a little kid, and rocked her around. Ryuu was making so much noise for a 4 year old, he spotted the room I'd just come out of and charged in, then dove onto my bed, completely messing up my duvets. He rolled around like he was trying to wrestle the dragon, then stopped when he heard his Mom calling him. I walked with him into my own mothers room, to see both of the parents smiling, Kurenai was friggin huge! Not fat, just pregnant. Sheesh, it looked like she was having friggin triplets! She smiled when she saw me, then stuck her arms out for a hug. We talked for a while then I went back into the hall with Mei on my shoulders.

I walked around in circles with her, then came to a halt when I heard Gaara.

"You have a baby sister?" He said, coming from his room, his hair was still all fluffy and awh.

"Eh? Nope, a friend," I smiled. Mei laughed then stuck her arms out to Gaara, then mumbled something in like, baby talk practically, telling me to go over to him, so I did. She kept saying closer until I was practically standing on his shoes, then she stuck out her little fingers and fluffed his hand out, stopped, laughed, then started fluffing it up again. She was so cute! I want one. Now. Gaara? Na, I'm good. He laughed and smiled for the _FIRST TIME. _Well, that I'd seen. She giggled a few more times then reached her other hand out and put them around his head (even though they didn't go all the way round as they were so small) and pulled me forward, I tripped over my own friggin foot and went flying into Gaara, Mei? She was fine, she kept hold of Gaara's head and just clung, me? Well it's obvious, I fell over. Duh, like, face first onto the floor. Mei clapped her hands and laughed, I just helped myself up to see Gaara in hysterics, he was in a good mood then. I heard a call from Moms room telling us it was time to go to school, Gaara wasn't in a uniform as he didn't have one, he was just wearing skinnies and a hoodie, I'm not surprised, it was friggin freezing today. Mom came out of the room with Kurenai and Ryuu, then told us they were coming with us to school, just to drop us off so they could talk later. I nodded then shoved Gaara down the stairs, he looked at me in a sad puppy dog way.

"Why'd you do that?" He 'whimpered'.

"You're _mean. _You didn't help me up," I stuck my tongue out.

"I couldn't, I was holding your little friend," he stuck his tongue out back.

"Meh, whatever."

We went outside and all piled into the car, the adults at the front and the kids at the back, There were only three seats at the back so Mei had to sit on my lap. The whole time she was just singing Toybox – Superstar. I mean, it was cute and all, but after a while it got pretty annoying. Gaara flicked his hair back in an irritable way, then looked out of the window. It was a pretty long drive for some reason, just the radio playing and Mei singing. We arrived at school and Mom gave me and Gaara (she was acting like he was her new son) some money to use on our accounts. Our school had started this thing up where you scan your finger onto this little machine and put money in it, then buy your lunch with it. We thanked her then piled out, I only managed to get half of my leg out because Mei was clinging onto the other. After I pulled her off, she started crying, I came back for her but Kurenai told me to go as she didn't want me to be late for school. I hadn't had breakfast, but that doesn't matter because at home I didn't eat it much anyway. I got a few bitchy looks from girls as I walked through the gates with Gaara, but he didn't care, he slipped his arm around my waist and smiled, like he was proud of me or something. Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of my usual group weren't in our usual spot on the field, so I took Gaara to the reception. He was told that he couldn't go into my form and that he had to sort some papers out, he just waved his hand in a 'whatever' way at the receptionist, and walked out of the door.

"Where's your house room?" Gaara asked.

"Over there," I pointed towards the building. He slipped his fingers in between mine and started walking to my house room with the papers in his hand. We stopped outside the house room and just waited, he looked through the window in the door and saw Eruka-sensei wasn't happy, he was shouting at Sasuke, who had a clenched fist hovering in front of Sasori's face.

"Guess I shouldn't go in there then," He said, then pulled me up against his chest and gave me a long hug. It was sorta like a freeze frame for about two minutes, then he opened the door for me and gave me a gentle shove into my house room.

**Thanks for reading :D **

**I'm thinking of ending this story or putting it on hold soon. **

**I'll probably do another one though :D **

**A better one. **

**Don't forget to review ;D**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**-Chapter Eleven- **

I went over to the new girl Kari, and asked what had happened with Sasori and Sasuke.

"Sasori was saying something about him and Tayuya," She said. Oh crap, that reminds me, I still hadn't asked Sasuke out for Sakura. Ah well, I always found it slightly wrong for a girl to ask a guy out. It's like, man, grow some balls and ask her out yourself! Anyway.

"What'd he say about her?" I asked.

"Um, something about Sasuke forcing Tayuya to do something to him," She said. Eh? Ew no! Sasuke hated Tayuya, all she did was complain about things, like when Sasori had just come third in this school race thing (Sasuke was first of course, then Naruto) and she kept saying how sweaty and gross he was.

"What? Bull _shet_. He friggin despises her."

"Ha, he didn't seem that keen on her when I was around either."

Sasuke had calmed down now, he punched the wall and walked out of the room. Rebel. The bell went for first period. I checked my timetable to see that I had _English. _Man, I'm crap at English. No joke, I suck egg shells at it. I walked into my class and waited to be put into a seating plan. Ooh, unlucky. My name was called out just after Sai's, meaning he would be my partner for our first topic – poetry. The whole lesson was a bit of a bore really, it was just going on about Benjamin Zephaniah or something like that, I cant really remember his name.

Yeah, I'm going to skip the lessons because _nothing _interesting happened there, things only got good when it was lunch. I didn't buy anything cause well, I don't get hungry that easily. I walked up to the field with Ino, then met up with Sakura on the way and sat in out usual spot. Kiba came over with a few cuts on his face, he didn't talk to Ino or Sakura, just me.

"Did you bring my phone?" He asked blankly.

"Yeah," I said, handing him the phone. He nodded and then left. Good. Sasuke came over, he didn't talk, he just put his bag down and went over to the soccer pitch with Naruto. I hadn't seen Gaara the whole day, so I was wondering if he just left and went to town with Kankuro. I asked Ino why Sasuke was still mad, she'd heard of his like, act of anger.

"Well, when Sasori said he did something with Tayuya, Sasuke went crazy."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically. I already knew this information! Grr. I will kill her one day, no joke. I'm thinking of doing the whole, 'The life and death of Charlie St. Cloud' thing, and make a load of birds crap on her. Then I'll _laugh. _But just before that I'll dive into the water to protect myself. Mwahahah.

"Yeah well that's all I heard, I don't know why he got so pissed off, go ask him," She continued.

"_You _ask him."

"No, _you _ask him."

"This could go on forever," I said because I'm so smart, "lets just like, not ask him."

"No! I wanna know!" she groaned.

"Then ask him yourself."

"We'll both ask him?"

"No," I really didn't wanna ask him, it would be like, really awkward, but I did it anyway. We approached him, he didn't look at us when we said hi, he just focussed on the football.

"Sasuke? What happened with Sasori?" I asked nervously.

"None of your business," He said, he sounded like he was still pretty angry, I was ready to leave, but Ino wasn't giving in easily. Sakura, however, was still sitting in our little spot texting.

"No Sasuke, we want to know!" She continued, we? _We? _I'll stop, I sound like I'm speaking French, hahahahah! I'm so funny! Man, I should go on Mock of The Week or something.

"Go away, stop bugging me already."

"Sasuke! Tell us!"

"Okay, what do you want to know? If I tell you will you just go away?" He was shouting now.

"I wanna know why you got so angry with Sasori."

"Because!"

"Because…?"

"Because I wouldn't do something with Tayuya!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's an attention seeking whore and because I like Sakura!" When he'd finished yelling, he looked friggin shocked, no joke, he was like, OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?

"_Really?_" Ino asked in amazement.

"No…"

"You do! You like her! Well she likes you too! Isn't that adorable? Ask her out. _Now now now,"_ Ino persisted.

"No."

"Yes," I was joining in now.

"No."

"Stop saying no. Man, Sasuke! Grow some balls!" I heard Naruto, I looked around, all of the boys playing soccer had heard, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, and, eh? _Gaara_? So he _was _here then. Whatta fart particle, he hadn't even come to say hi. Asshole (by the way, when I say asshole, you gotta say it like _ays-hoole. _Because you do.)

"Go away Naruto."

Ha! Sasuke had been caught.

"Yeah well aaahhh!" I squealed. You know when someone comes up behind you and like, pinches your waist and it really tickles and it makes you have a spasm? Yeah well Gaara had just done that to me. I gave him a sarcastic glare then flicked him in the forehead, leaving an immediate red spot. He put his hand over his head and acted as if it had really hurt.

"I don't like Sakura, well, not I that way. I like someone in my own tutor group!" Sasuke was practically yelling at me now.

"Ooh! Is it Kari?" I asked, now intrigued.

"No, someone else."

"Is it Ami? Gross, no, don't let it be her," Ino stuck her tongue out in disgust. Gross, if it was Ami, I swear to the clouds hovering above my head!

Sasuke didn't reply, he just booted the ball across the field, walked in silence to get his bag, then lobbed it over the fence and climbed over because he's so incredibly nomnomnom. Gaara, yeah, he could probably do that too. Sasuke picked his bag up and walked away from the school with one hand in his pocket. Gaara let out a little 'hn.'

"Ga-ara," I sang.

"Mm?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Almost two months, why?"

"Well, isn't it your birthday soon?

"Yeah, but I don't want to make a big deal of it, it's only my eighteenth."

"_Only? _I think it's a pretty awesome age."

"Me too," Ino smiled.

"I don't want to make too big a deal out of it, I hardly know the people here."

"Well then make some of your friends from the sand come!"

"No, they're too stalker-ish."

"Well too bad, I'm throwing you a party."

"Where? It cant exactly be a house party can it?"

"No, but my Mom said she was looking for a place, so maybe it could be there."

"That wont be ready for months, and I don't really want a party."

"Too bad, I do and-"

"Keri, he's the man, he has the balls, he makes the decisions," Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, but if he did have one, you could come," I smiled.

"Yeah, but you are the woman, you make the decisions," He corrected himself, I laughed because I laugh at everything.

"Keri," Gaara was about to start complaining, but I ignored him.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm thinking, massive, with drinks, music, costumes, and like, yeah!" I smiled, right, I'd planned it. It would be a costume party, I'd decided I was going as Tinkerbell. I'm not a slut or anything, but she used to be my favourite Disney character.

"Costume party?" He asked, sheesh, didn't he know what it was?

"Yeah! You can go as like, a ninja!"

"Ugh, Keri, I don't want a huge party, not now, maybe for my twenty-first or something, one I know every-"

"No Gaara, look, a party would let you find out more about them."

"Fine."

"Hee," I giggled and hugged him, then skipped off to my usual area, not like, skipped _skipped, _just like, ran in a happy way!

Yeah, we're gunna skip the rest of the week, it's boring. All that happened was school, moving in with Kurenai, getting nine out of a hundred in a music test (fail.), and yeah, that's sort of it. Anyway, we were at Kurenai's place, which by the way, was very messy. Me and Gaara had to share a room because the place was pretty small, I think we'd have been better off in the hotel anyway, there were little bits of lego (which stung like a bitch when you stood on them), dolls, dragon toys, and many unknown green things. In the kids bathroom (yeah, they had to have separate bathrooms, and you're about to find out why.) there was a very unpleasant smell, so the other day I went in to clean it and lets just say I passed out. No joke. They later found me, slowly suffocating. Na, not really, I just had to run out really quickly before that happened, I'm just gonna say it was stinking, like a permanent fart. No, I did not just say that. Anyway, Mom came to Kurenai's house and like, called me, so I went to her.

"Keri, I found us a house! It's down the same road as the new one and it's available now! You know that nice one they were building when we lived there? Well it's that one! I've already got my things moved there and I've bought you a new roomful of furniture, just like your old one, I didn't want to tell you before because I wanted it all to be a surprise, oh, and that Gaara, he can stay with us too, there are three spare rooms in the new house, but I need you two to come shopping with me for new furniture-like things," She said.

OhMyGod. I was so friggin happy.

"What? Really? For sure? Woah. So Gaara, can he actually stay? Great! Thanks Mom!" I said all at once.

"That's not all, um, well, your Dad…"

Awh crap, just go ruin it all.

"He's decided he doesn't want that English woman, he's coming back. Is that okay?"

No it's not oh-fucking-kay! It's like me and Kiba! He just wanted some satisfying then he was happy to come back, what a fucking. Ugh.

"WHAT? Why? No. He doesn't deserve us."

"Oh Keri, come on. He does, he deserves a second change, please sweetie, give him one more chance, if you aren't happy with it then I'll boot him out with these new shoes," she said while pointing at some new boots.

"I'll think about it, Gaa-raa!" I called, he popped his head out from around the door, then came out with Mei on his shoulders, he lifted her up, put her on the floor, then let her crawl off.

"Yeah? Oh, hello Mrs. Anuzuke," Uggh, I friggin hate it when he says that.

"Hello Gaara," She smiled. Merhh.

"Gaara, we're going shopping, we got a house and you're moving in, well, if you want to."

"Really? Thanks," he didn't really seem that excited, today his whole face was like a saggy orange, all like, frowny.

"Yeah, do you wanna go buy some things for your room? My Mom will pay, it's fine. It's sort of like you're her new son."

Gaara's face went pale when I said this. Well, pal_er. _"Um, thanks. Are we going now?"

"Yeah, is that alright, are you okay? You look really pale. Maybe we should go tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine," I didn't want him kicking off in front of my Mom, he'd been pretty angry this week, shouting a lot. I dragged him into the room we shared, once we were in he shook my hand off. "What?" He said in a grouchy tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I was generally concerned, he didn't seem to care how I was feeling, the other day when I had the worst headache, he just like, shouted in my ear about the sand village.

"Nothing, you wouldn't care! All you care about is attention from boys, I mean, Kiba, Sasuke, this is just a joke to make you look like you could get anyone isn't it?"

"'the fuck? I do actually care about you. Kiba can just get the fuck over it and Sasuke doesn't like me in that way. Stop raising your voice like that, Mei's still here, just cause Kurenai and Ryuu went out, it doesn't mean Mei did too, now calm down."

"Whatever," He flapped his hand then walked out of the back door. I looked out of the kitchen window to see where he was going, he'd sneaked out of the house and gone in the direction of the little park, not the one we usually go to, this crappy little small one down the road. Awh crap, what did I do? Attention seeking whore. No he isn't! I'm sorry Gaara! I ignored Mom, and just flopped back onto my bed. I fell asleep then, not sure how, but yeah, and woke up to find a little letter by my feet, I sat up and read it.

_**Hey honey, I saw you were asleep so I'll come back tomorrow, Benjamin Samualson's at the new house eating some munchies, I really hope you forgive your Dad. That boyfriend of yours was down by the park with some brunette boy and a girl that looked a lot like Ino, but slightly older, just to let you know if you were looking for him. See you tomorrow sweetie. **_

_**-Mom xoxo.**_

That was nice of her, but totally cringy! If Gaara had seen that I think I'd have died. I yawned, got up, and brushed my hair quickly, I must have moved about a lot in my sleep, it was pretty messy, my makeup was fine though. I was wearing a peach-pink vest top, with a smaller white one underneath, a black belt around the waist, and denim shorts. I slipped on my peachy heels and went into the lounge. Kurenai was back. We talked for a while, then I told her I was going out for a bit. She was like an aunt to me now, even though just a few days ago I hardly knew her.

I was about 3 minutes away from the park when I managed to trip on the pavement, damn heels. I got up and looked at my knee, it was bleeding, oh cringe. Loads of the boys skateboarding and stuff were like, staring and talking about me. I ignored them and kept walking just that little bit faster, I wanted to run away, I embarrass easily by the way. I got to the park, Gaara was leaning against a mini rock climbing wall, Aimee was sitting on top of the wall with Kankuro. Gaara was glaring at something, well, probably nothing, but still. Kankuro was saying something to Aimee and she was smiling. I walked up that squishy tarmac stuff to Gaara, and gave him a little smile to let him know I was there, he looked at me, stopped glaring and let out a little word that could've been mistaken for a 'sorry'. I nodded, knowing he probably didn't wanna say it after what he'd said.

"Gaara, the party could be at the new house…" I said, I didn't wanna annoy him any more than how much I already had, I don't even think that makes sense. Ah well.

"Okay, so do you still wanna go shopping?" He seemed happier now, I said hi to Kankuro and Aimee before replying.

"Don't mind."

"We can go now if you want?" He smirked.

"Um, okay," I said, then texted Mom telling her to meet us at the friggin massive furniture and clothes shop in town in about two hours. Gaara got us a taxi, then asked me where we wanted to go, I told the man the address, then hopped out when we arrived. We walked into the shop, and got a trolley each, I think we probably needed more, I know I have expensive taste, and Gaara probably does too. We started off being mature, just walking through isles picking out things we liked, but when we got to the third isle, nobody was in sight, so I kicked my shoes off and put them in the trolley, then slipped on some fluffy socks I'd picked up from the bathroom section. I ran with the trolley a quarter of the way down the isle, then just slid along the rest of the way, completely filthying up my new socks, ah well, I hadn't paid yet so I'd just get them again later. I crashed slightly into a stack of pillows (ironic) so it was okay. Hee. I looked through the pillows to find some nice pink ones, I shoved about five into my trolley, then turned to see where Gaara was. He was standing at the beginning of the isle, looking unimpressed. He looked down into his trolley and saw that I'd already slipped some orange fluffy socks into his trolley when he was looking at the food bar thing, (there's a little café area in the corner for if you get hungry while shopping. Haa. This shop has everything except not everything.) he took them out of the trolley and glared at them. Yeah, orange wasn't his colour.

"Put them on!" I yelled across the isle.

"Why?" He yelled back.

"Because! Do what I just did!"

"Fine," he smirked slightly, then pulled his little black converses off and put them in the trolley, then slipped the socks on, pushed the trolley, and skidded down the isle. I pushed my own trolley away just in time before his crashed into the same spot I had crashed into. I laughed then pushed my trolley to the side of the isle.

"Gaara, can you like, push your trolley back there?" I asked while pointing to the place he'd just come from.

"Um, okay?" He said, then turned his trolley and started pushing it back, before he'd gotten any further than where my feet were, I stepped onto the side bit of the trolley, just above the wheel. He stopped and looked at me sarcastically, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanna ride," I smiled, he sighed then continued pushing the trolley until he was almost running (he was pretty fast might I add) then he leaped onto the other side of the trolley. With nobody steering it, we managed to crash into a model bedroom, we laughed, then I skidded back to my own trolley, still in my fluffy socks. I pushed it to the model bedrooms then went for a look, I couldn't really be bothered to put my shoes back on, so I told Gaara not to either. I skipped (actually skipped this time) through the bedrooms until I found a friggin lush one. It had light brown shiny wooden flooring; pale pink walls with one wall black; a double bed; a wardrobe; mirror; TV with Sky and like, loads of other things, I took my phone out and texted Mom the room number for later, then we carried on looking for one for Gaara. We found one with a coffee brown wall with one wall slightly lighter, a wardrobe, mirror, and all the other things. All we needed to buy now were things to go in the room. I got bored of walking so I ended up sitting _inside _Gaara's trolley, steering mine with my feet.

I'm gonna skip the shopping trip now, yeah. Skipping it all the way to when we were in Mom's car on the way to the new house, she'd paid for everything and ordered the furniture, even though she kept nagging me that she'd already bought furniture for my room. We pulled up outside the house, I could still see our old house, they were still cleaning it up. The house had a black metal gate locked between two white walls, unlike our other house, this house had grass instead of stones. Good, I'd never liked stones as a front garden. It was pretty similar to the other house, but bigger. Mom unlocked the door and waited for me to stop gawping at it. It was awesome, wooden floors, the furniture was already laid out and everything, just like our old house but more spacious, I asked Mom where me and Gaara's rooms were, she told us they were upstairs, and we legged it to see. They were exactly the same size, mine had a massive window on one side from the floor to the roof, looking out onto the river. I remember Naruto saying to everyone he could walk on water, yeah, he kept falling in there. Gaara's room was exactly the same. Arhh, I love this house.

We thanked Mom and told her we were going out for a while. We went to the park, oh yes, our favourite park, get in there! Well, it was my favourite park, and I'm sure Gaara preferred it without the little kids running around. We took our place on the bench, then I got straight into talking about the party.

"So, erm, I'm just wondering, what drinks do you want there?" I smiled.

"Anything. Surprise me."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty short but I wanted the party to be like, a chapter so I kinda had to end it there. **

**I wanna add (because I can.) that some things from that chapter were true, like me getting 9/100 in a music test, because I'm that smart. Agh, I really want a llama. I had to tell you that because I did, anyway.**

**Thanks for the great reviews, I changed my mind about leaving this story for a while, when I get to like, a bazillion chapters after this or like, whenever I feel like it I'll start another one, but I'm concentrating on this one for a while. I have actually started another one, but only the first chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

It's Sunday, and it's boiling. The suns beaming through my new window and I'm lying there in bed still, just texting. Gaara's still sleeping I think, he was on the phone to his Dad all night, so I'm not surprised. His Dad started calling me too, God knows how he got my number, he kept asking to meet me and bring Gaara and like, Kankuro and Aimee. Of course, Gaara hung up on him for me. Right now I've been told we can get another cat, a girl one. We're going to the pet shop today to pick one (happyface) and then tomorrow is the party. I cant friggin wait, I already got everything planned, I told Mom to go out for dinner with Dad tonight as he's getting back from England tomorrow don't wanna see him yet, I'll wait till after the party. Yeah, that's a good plan. We went to town the other day, yeah, I bought some new clothes, including a baby grow, hee. I always wanted one and this shop down the road got them in a few weeks ago, so yeah. I still don't have as many items of clothing as I did before the fire, but that doesn't matter, I _will_get them back! I will! I'm not like, a brat, but I love my clothes, so Mom bought be a little blue designer bag, it's so pretty! Well, it's not exactly mine, she said she's gonna borrow it sometimes, but still. I reached for my phone that was sitting on me new table (hee) to check the time – 11:35. Shit. We were gonna get the new cat at twelve! I leaped out of bed and ran into the shower, had my shower, came out with a towel around my head and my body, and got changed. I put my dark blue shorts on with a pale blue top that made my eyes really stand out, a black belt (yet again, hee), and brushed my hair. I blow dried my hair, straightened it, then did my makeup.

Hmm, I'm thinking of dyeing my hair blonde…Anyway, slipped my feet into my light blue shiny heels, picked up the new designer bag, shoved my phone in it and went into Gaara's room. He was still sleeping. Awh, his hair was all scruffled, he was sort of frowning, like, a little 'grr'. Does that make sense? Ah well. His phone was charging, but it had a message so I picked it up. I didn't wanna be too nosey so I started a new message.

**Heeeeeeeey, it's Keri. I'm just off to get the new cat, if you're hungry then you can like, make some bacon and egg or something. Hee, you're so adorable when you're sleeping. Hope you feel better later, if you don't then we can cancel the party tomorrow. Oh yeah, HAPPY TOMMOROWTH BIRDHAY xx**

I left it on the message, then went downstairs. Mom was already waiting by the door, she opened it and got into the car, put her bag down and started the car. We drove off, past all the houses into town, it wasn't far away, I just didn't wanna carry the cat in the cat box all the way back in heels. I hopped out of the car while Mom looked for a place to park. The pet shop was small and it smelt like hamster, gross. I went over to a little square cage with lots of little kittens in, unfortunately, I couldn't get a kitten, just a cat. Awh, I love kittens though. Ah well. I went to the cage next to them where the cats were, there was one with a big black spot on its back, one that was fully white, one that was black and white, one that was orange and white, and one that was grey. I put my hand in to stroke the cats, the black and white cat licked my hand, I lifted…her up, and stroked her. Mom came in.

"Is that the one you want?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her. We paid for her then took her into the car to get her into the cat carrier. I decided I was only going to name her with Gaara. Mom registered her at the vets, then drove us home. I hopped out and lifted the cat box. The black and white kitty was panicking, she was like, malting everywhere. I took her inside and upstairs into Gaara's room. He was awake now, sitting on his bed munching on some toast while texting. He looked up when he saw me, as he'd like, just woken up he only had some grey trackies on. Mmm.

"Oh, hi. So you got your cat?" He said, dropping the toast onto the plate and wiping the butter off of his grey trackies.

"Yeah, but I want your help naming her," I said, putting the cat carrier onto the bed, I opened it's door and the cat walked out and curled up on Gaara's feet.

"Huh? Um, something to do with her feet, it looks like she has little socks on," he said, awh it sounded so cute when he said 'little'.

"Socks?"

"Yeah, so, are your cats neutered?"

"Eh? Um, no?" I mumbled.

"So you might have kittens then."

"Really? Awesome!" I smiled, "Are you feeling better then?"

"Yeah thanks. That top makes your eyes stand out," he said.

"Heh, thanks. Those trackies make your arms stand out," I said looking at his bare friggin muscle.

"Ha."

"Would blonde suit me or would I look too much like Aimee and Ino?"

"No you wouldn't look too much like them, Ino has a different face shape and Aimee's hair is slightly brown."

"Yeah, I guess. So no?"

"I didn't say that. Yeah it would suit you."

"Really? Cause I think Ami would start calling me 'bottle blonde', I mean, I _was _blonde when I was little, but then it got darker."

"I don't care what Ami says, Ami's a bitch," I felt strangely triumphant when he said that.

"Ha, I know," I said while stroking Socks.

"So, what are you going as to the party?" He asked.

"Tinkerbell. Hee. You?"

"You choose."

"You've asked me to choose everything for you, you choose."

"Um…You pick."

I glared at him in a playful way, "Fine. You're going as a cat."

"Huh? A _cat_?"

"Yeah, goes meow, has whiskers."

"No, Naruto's going as a cat," He interrupted.

"Since when'd you like Naruto?"

"I don't. He put it on facebook."

"Oh, then you can go as a king with a burger king crown."

"No."

"Right, then erm. Vampire?"

"No."

"Peter Pan?"

"I thought Peter Pan liked Wendy?"

"Well if that's the case then you can date Sakura. Hmf."

"No, Peter Pan likes Tinkerbell now. Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, what do I wear then?"

"Little green hat, green clothes."

"I'm not going as an elf."

"Peter Pan sorta things."

"Not peter pan then, it's too complicated," he sighed.

"Then you can go as a lion."

"Fine."

"Right, I'll order your ears, tail, and clothes. Your hair can be your mane," I stuck my tongue out.

"'Kay."

"And wittle socksy woksy can just be a wittle kitty cat cant you wittle socksy?" I baby talked to the cat, she purred like a little tractor then jumped off the bed to explore her new home.

"Where's your Mom?"

"At work, why?"

"Just wondering. You hungry?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go order your outfit, 'kay?" I said, walking out of his room and into mine. I turned the laptop on (I had my own one now) and went onto a costume site. I ordered the ears, tail, and a baby grow that was pale brown. While I was on the laptop I decided I may as well go on facebook and Finding Them to delete my account. I logged on to Finding Them to see I had 12 new messages (squeal), but I decided not to read them. I was about to delete my account when I got sidetracked. Gaara came up behind me and lifted me up by my wrists.

"What are we doing today?" he asked while placing me back down on the floor.

"Anything? Um."

"You got everything for the party?"

"No, we haven't got any alcohol. The lights are getting dropped off today, so is my outfit. I need blonde hair dye because one: I'm going as Tinkerbell, and two: I wanna be _blonde._"

"Then lets go to the shop. I'll just get Kankuro to buy the drinks. Who's coming?"

"It's a surprise," I teased.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"I know it-" I was in the middle of my sentence when the doorbell rang, I legged it downstairs to see the delivery man. Yeah boy! He delivered the lights and my costume. I took them upstairs and into my room.

"What's that?" Gaara asked, not noticing the picture of fairy lights on the side of the larger box.

"A camel and my outfit."

"Put it on, I wanna see!"

"No. Not until I'm blonde."

"Then we're going shopping," Gaara said, going into his room and changing I guess. He came back later spraying himself with Ted Baker (Mmmm). He was wearing a dark red T-shirt and black skinnies. "Ready?"

"Erm, yeah. You smell good."

"I know."

"'kay."

We walked down the road to the drug store, they had like 29 different shades of blonde. Shit. In the end I picked out a pretty bumble bee blonde. That's what it was called – Bumble bee blonde. We were gonna walk home, but my feet started hurting, so Gaara gave me a piggy back all the way home. Hee. That sounds like 'this little piggy cried all the way home'. Anyway, Gaara was on facebook or something while I was on my second shower, getting rid of the dye. Agh, I really hope it doesn't turn out orange, I thought to myself while I was washing it out.

I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head, I told Gaara to stay in his room in case it'd come out really badly. I blow dried my hair, straightened the little bits of wet out, re-did my makeup, and looked in the mirror one final time. It was fine. Phew. It was an actual Tinkerbell blonde. I tried my dress on, it fitted perfectly, I tried the little green heels on, they fitted fine too, I clipped the wings on, and put some gold earrings in. Once all that was done, I tied my hair into a bun and called Gaara in.

"Heh. You look pretty!" He _smiled. Heh heh heh._

I'm gonna skip the boring stuff and get right to the party now.

Gaara was wearing his costume and I was wearing mine. Kankuro had come as a cat with WKD, vodka, whiskey and beer. Aimee was a bunny (no surprises there). A load of people that weren't invited turned up and it was like, 'Hi! I'm Keri, who are you?'. People complimented my hair and I just like, went along with it. It was only about an hour into the party and people were already drunk. Ino and Shikamaru had gone into one of the spare rooms, Sasuke and some girl from the sand were making out against a wall, and Naruto was begging Sakura to kiss Hinata. Wonderful. Kankuro and Aimee had gone into a spare room too now, ugh, we're gonna run out of rooms and people are gonna start using my room, gross. I ran upstairs and locked Gaara, Mom and my rooms. Everyone who wasn't…busy…was dancing though. It was all fine until Kiba turned up with Ami. How the fuck did they even know it was happening? Kiba was already drunk, but Ami didn't seem to mind, all she cared about was boys noticing her dress that was halfway up her butt. I didn't tell them to leave because it was a party, so yeah, also I felt a little bit tipsy. I went to talk to Sakura, but she seemed to be too interested in flirting with some Sand village guy. Sheesh, this had turned into like, a dating session. One of the only couples not doing anything was Karin and Suigetsu, they were just talking, well, Karin was dancing wildly, but yeah, so I went over to them.

"Hey Karin, you seen Gaara?" I asked, practically bellowing through the sound.

"No! Why?" She yelled back.

"Never mind!" I said, then went upstairs to see if he was up there. Nope. I went back downstairs to see if he was there, nope. I went outside to see if he was there, yeah. He stumbled over to me.

"Heey! It's Keeeeri! Hiya! 'Ow are you doing?" He yelled.

"You're drunk."

"No! I'm just a little happy hmmmmm!"

"Gaara, go to bed, _now,_" I said sternly.

"No! I wanna stay here with you! Give us a kiss eh? If you don't, I'll kiss…That girl over there!" He said, pointing to Sakura who was sitting all by herself. Awh.

"Gaara, go to bed."

"I don't waannaa!" he protested childishly.

"Then slow down on the drinks. Sit down and eat something."

"Get me food then, Tink!"

"Ugh," I groaned then went over to Sakura to get some crisps, she left when I got there. I went back to Gaara and gave him some crisps, then he smiled.

"Shikamaru got laid!" He squealed.

"That's nice."

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can _IIII _get laid?"

"No."

"But I'm _eighteen._ Please?"

"I'm not your Mom Gaara, and no, especially not when you're drunk."

"Meanie! I'm going to find someone fun!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! You cant stop me Keri!" he said, then bolted inside, I didn't even have time to see which room he went into.

"Hey Tinkerbell. Like your hair, I always said you should go blonde didn't I?" I heard Kiba coming as I looked franticly for Gaara.

"Not now Kiba."

"Come on, have a drink," he said passing my a plastic cup of blue WKD. Well, I _love _blue WKD, so I took the cup and sipped out of it. "So I saw your ex, harsh to break up with you at his own party."

"Huh? He didn't break up with me."

"Oh, well he's been kissing a load of other girls."

"Liar," I teased, but I couldn't help but get worried.

"Yeah, I'm kidding, not loads, just three."

"You _lie!_"

"No, there was Sakura, some girl from the sand, Matsuri or something, an-"

"Matsuri?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That bitch, she's his ex."

"Oh really? I could pound him for you?" Kiba smiled.

"No, it's okay," I said then started walking off to find Gaara, but I was stopped by Kiba grabbing my wrist and dragging me back then like, _mouth_raped me. Gross. At that same time I heard a little 'click'. I pulled back and glared at him. "Kiba, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, it's a party though! It doesn't mean anything! I mean, what happens at the party stays at the party eh?"

"Asshole. Say one word about this and you _die._"

"Ha," He said, then wafted off to get another drink. I looked around for Gaara, just to see if it was true. When I finally found him, he was sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Keri," he said, a little less slurred than earlier.

"Hn."

"What? Did I do something?"

"Yeah, you made out with that Matsuri!"

"Huh? No way. She mouth raped me."

"Really?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I stopped like, straight away though, like…hmmmmmm…like when, um, did you know when you say hmmm your teeth vibrate?" He smiled.

"Yes, now carry on."

"Um, well I don't like Matsuri. _You _like Kiba though," he giggled, not realising what he was saying.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you just made out. Hee."

"No, we didn't."

"You did!"

"No, he mouth raped me."

"Hehe. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

"Eh?" for some reason he seemed enthusiastic.

"Oh it doesn't matter, lets get you drunk!"

"Lets not."

"Oh come on! He said, practically shoving his own drink down my throat. I left him to sing something to himself and went downstairs into the front garden. People were even making out there. I leaned against the black fence, not noticing the like, zillions of paparazzi lurking in the darkness. I heard the first click, turned, and let the other gazillion clicks blind me, then went back inside.

"Keri, I'm fucking freezing, can you come with me to get my coat, it's in your room but it's locked," I heard Karin stutter.

"Huh? Yeah," I said, then led her upstairs, pulled the key out of my shoe (yeah, that was the only safe place for it) and unlocked the door. I snuck into the pitch-friggin-black room because lets face it, I hate being alone in the dark, grabbed Karin's coat, then ran back out. I turned to shut the door to see a redhead with little lion ears and a girl with light brown hair. I closed the door, turned and managed to bump into Karin, she glared, took her coat and zipped it up, then followed me downstairs, then we just like, danced. Ino came out of the spare bedroom with Shikamaru, (finally) they looked pretty happy with themselves. Sasuke was out already talking to some girl with her dress so high you could see the tips of her bum cheeks. Gross. He did that thing he always does, he like, wound his finger round her hair, then she was like, Awrh, then he makes out with her and moves onto the next one. I was close enough to hear his usual line: "You're so amazing, I wish I could spend the whole night with you, but I have to leave. Goodbye," then he kisses her one more time and squidges her bum, then he leaves the room for a few seconds, and if she sees him again that night then he goes, "I've been looking for you," then he has a bit of fun with them. He was pretty hammered, so his words were slurred when he spoke to her. He left her to smile dreamily and staggered over to us.

"Sasuke, you're a fucking idiot," Karin raised her brow at him.

"Hehe!" Sasuke giggled childishly. Karin whacked him fondly on the arm, then walked off to Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, I think you should have a nap," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk. Come upstairs and I'll let you have a nap in Gaara's room so nobody disturbs you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"No."

"Meanie, come on, I'm tired anyway hehe!" He giggled again, then followed my upstairs. I unlocked Gaara's door, switched the light on, then set Sasuke down. "I don't wanna be in the dark!"

"Sasuke, you're always in the dark, I'll keep the light on though, 'kay?"

"No, stay with meeee!"

"Okay, okay. But like, be quiet. Do you want some food or something?"

"Yeah! Drink!"

"No."

"Hmmmmmmm…Tomato's!"

"Tomato's?"

"Yeah! I love tomato's. Can you bring some of the ickle ones?"

"Sasuke, when have you _ever _said ickle?"

"Hahaha!"

"Ugh, 'kay, but stay here," I said, padding downstairs and into the kitchen. Right, cherry tomato's, cherry tomato's, _there! _I pulled a fresh box of cherry tomato's, then ran upstairs into Gaara's room. I ripped the plastic off of the box and gave Sasuke the tomato's. He ate them like a friggin pig. He started doing this not-Sasuke-at-all dance on the bed, then he fell off. Seizing my opportunity, I ran out of the room and closed the door, I mean, I didn't wanna be stuck with him all night. I sidled along the wall, because I'm such a ninja, peaked round the edge of the wall to see if anyone had seen me coming out of the same room as Sasuke, they might get the totally wrong idea. The coast was clear. I went over to Sakura, as soon as she saw me her face dropped. "What's wrong?" I said, practically shouting through the music.

"Nothing, it's just, I did something…"

"What?" I asked.

"Um, I kind of erm, well, you see, Kiba…He kind of like, he, well he kissed me, and um, well, we got to talking, and um, well…We kind of…"

"Ew! You slept with Kiba? Gross, he's a jerk, he mouth raped me!"

"_When?_" She asked, getting unusually protective.

"Like, twenty minutes ago?"

"What? But we're going out!"

"You _what?_" I asked, clenching my fists slightly. Ew, she was going out with Kiba?

"You should've given him another chance!" she yelled, then turned her back to me and walked off, she'd turned into one of the sluts. Her red dress was half way up her ass and like, yeah. I glared at her then went over to Ino.

"Talked to Sakura?" She asked, being the all-knowing person she is.

"Yeah."

"She tell you about her and Sasuke?"

"What? No! She told me about Kiba! There's Sasuke too?"

"What? _Kiba_? Yes Sasuke, but Kiba?" Ino was as shocked at me.

"Yes there's Kiba! Ugh, what a slut," I complained. Someone pinched my waist, I turned to see someone I didn't recognise. He had fluffy red hair like Gaara, except his face looked slightly more feminine. He had a gentle expression on his face and he was in costume as a devil. I looked at him for slightly longer, ew! It was Sasori.

"Hey," He said in a flirtatious way.

"Erm, Sasori? I thought you were with Tayuya?" I asked, suggesting that he was trying to cheat on her.

"To hell with that bitch. We broke up, she's interested in some other guy, she describes him as 'an amazing guy with red hair, sea foam eyes, and cute little lion ears'," he said in a high pitched squealy voice, like he was mocking a girls voice.

"Yeah, I think you're talking about your cousin," I said, Gaara fitted the description perfectly. I'm actually surprised that Tayuya likes him already, she's only met him a few times.

"I thought so, well if they're having a little fun why don't we?" He said, walking a few steps closer.

"Erm, well for a start Gaara wouldn't do anything with her and you know it, also, erm, go away," I said, walking off in search of Tayuya. I spotted her, God knows why she was here anyway. She was dancing with a bottle of vodka in her hand, in front of her was a tall guy, with dark hair. He was talking to a woman roughly the same age as him with long brown hair. Itachi and Ayame. Heh, guess Sasuke brought them. I went over to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, Sasuke's drunk so I guess he wont be like, driving or anything, can you take him home a bit later? He's upstairs in the second room from the left."

"Yeah, sure," Itachi shrugged, then continued talking to Ayame. I then decided to confront Tayuya.

"Tayuya," I said, the looked up from her bottle with that bitchy glare she does, "I heard you like Gaara."

"Ha, yeah, did Sasori finally work it out?"

"Doesn't matter, I just wanna ask you to like, back the fuck off, 'kay?" I smiled in the same bitchy way she does.

"Keri, you've never been able to hold a steady relationship, well, before Kiba you couldn't, and after a while Kiba got sick of you."

"Yeah, that's nice, anyway, um, get out, yeah?" I glared.

"Ha, no. I came for my man and I'm not leaving without him."

"Yeah well, he's not exactly your man. He's mine."

"Not for long," She said, smirked, then walked off. Ew.**

* * *

****Grr, I know it's like, mega bad and that and like, the party has about a zillion relationship-like things, but yeah, I really wanted to put a chapter up this week, today because I've got half term and there's actually nothing to do, so like, yeah. **

**Thinking of putting a new story up soon, but I'm not sure because it'll only get updated like, every few weeks because I'll be focussed on this one. Anyway.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**-YourPandaBearx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did I Say Something Way Too Honest?**

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

Right, so I woke up this morning with like, the _worst_hangover, and I don't even remember drinking that much. I mean, I know I had _some_drink, but not a lot. Like, I woke up and my head was like, _._ Like a heartbeat that's sort of dying. Anyway, this is as far as I can remember last night.

After Tayuya walked off, I went after her and confronted her for the second time about the whole Gaara thing. "Yeah, what do you mean by that?" I glared.

"Just saying, you aren't the best at keeping a guy entertained are you? He's eighteen now, he has needs that you don't have the courage to fulfil. Me? Well I do, I always have had more courage than you, face it Keri."

"Eh hem, think back to the trip to England, when we did rock climbing…" I smirked, we went to England for a school trip sort of thing and we went to this activity centre to do rock climbing, my opponent to race up there was Tayuya, well, it was for the first wall, she cried and ran back down the second her first foot touched the wall.

"That was years ago Keri, plus, some people have different talents, yours might be heights or whatever, mine however is-"

"Being a whore?" I smiled.

"Grow up Keri. You're about as immature as Naruto."

"Hm, I think not. Anyway, just asking for you to back off."

"I don't think I want to. In my opinion," She leaned closer so she was sort of whispering in my ear, "You should go back to Kiba…" Yeah, she was whispering now. Slut. I swear, I _swear _I almost battered her. Instead –being the _mature_adult I am – I turned on my heel and walked away from her, then went upstairs to check on Sasuke. I opened the door quietly just in case he was sleeping and peered in. Nope, the light was on and he was lying on the bed looking bored, the box of cherry tomato's was empty and lying on the floor.

"You left me!" He groaned.

"Sasuke, shh, you need sleep," I smiled, walking into the room and closing the door to block the sound out.

"Stay with me! There's something in that wardrobe! If you open it I'll never trust you again!" he pointed at Gaara's wardrobe.

"Not like you'll _remember _to trust me again," I whispered just quietly enough so that he wouldn't hear. I went over to him anyway, sat up on the double bed and leaned back against the pillow. Sasuke lay next to me, still eyeing the wardrobe cautiously. I flicked him on the forehead and he crawled up and lay down on the pillow with his eyes shut. His head was slightly on my shoulder, his fluffy dark hear tickling my neck. He soon fell asleep, snuffling like a baby slightly every now and again. I tried getting up but he just let out a little cry sort of sound, so I moved back. After a while I know I fell asleep, but I was awakened by the cheer of practically the whole party. I leaned up, Sasuke was already awake, looking confused at the many teenagers taking pictures of us. Oh shit. They'd seen us sleeping in the _same_bed. I gasped in shock, then leaped out of…_covers? _Shit! When did we get covered up? Sasuke? No way, he couldn't even pull his socks up in the state he was in. I looked at him, he was just as confused as me. I wriggled so desperately trying to get out of the covers that I slipped out of the side and fell on the floor with a bump. I looked down, because that's what you do when you try to get up, to see that I was in some skimpy top with my little green dress as a skirt now. Oh my fucking God. Shit. Shit. Shit. I pulled my dress up and dived back under the covers. I peered out to look at the people crowding the door leading to Gaara's room. Some people I didn't recognise were laughing, some in shock, some practically wetting themselves, then I saw Ami and Tayuya, they were leaning against either side of the doorway smiling smugly to themselves. I then saw to my horror Itachi pushing through the crowd, he managed to get himself to the front and looked at Sasuke in a I-am-going-to-_kill_-you-for-embarrassing-her sort of way. Sasuke buried his head in the covers, then climbed out to find himself in just his _boxers. _You are fucking kidding me!

Another boy pushed through the crowd with a blonde girl wrapped tightly around him, oh my God. Kankuro and Aimee. What are they gonna think of me? Agh, they're gonna think I was cheating on Gaara! Oh my life, they're gonna tell him! Kill me now. His mouth dropped in horror when he saw everything, I finally noticed the room was dim, with little candles on the bed-side tables. Right, someone will fucking _die _tonight. This is a prank? This might have ruined my entire social life! Aimee even looked horrified, as if she'd just seen a fox kill her pet rabbit. I was almost _crying, _and I don't _do _crying. I don't even tell people anything too personal either. I banged my head against the side of the bed.

"Haven't you banged enough?" I heard someone calling from the crowd, that was it, it was officially in tears. I dug my nails into the covers, snapping one of the fake nails I'd carefully glued on earlier. An unfamiliar girls voice came yelling into the doorway.

"I knew she was a slut! I could just tell by the way Gaara spoke of her, she had him under a spell I say! Sheesh, he should listen to his big sister sometimes! And you Kankuro, you said she was a nice girl! Aimee, I'm with you! She's a slut!" The girl ranted, I looked up and saw a girl in a grey hoodie with black leggings and big black nerd glasses, she had drawn on freckles and her blonde hair had been backcombed and tied into four pigtails, ugh, it was the same girl I'd heard on the webcam when Gaara and I had first met. Shit, it was his sister. Wait, Aimee had said I was a slut? _She's _the slut! Naruto came into the room, saying something about Sasuke not being able to control himself, Shikamaru came in too, he just started, Sakura came in and leaned against the door with Ami and Tayuya. Ino pushed passed them, screaming something about them setting me up, I'm pretty sure she was right too! She stopped in her tracks and watched, then she walked back out, I heard her stomping downstairs, the music had stopped, everyone had stopped, they were just staring, the only sounds I could hear were the people bitching out loud about me and Sasuke, and the sound of me sniffling every now and again. The noise only truly started when I heard a sober Gaara cursing his way through the crowd, sober, already? I checked the little red digital clock on Gaara's bedside table, it was 3:08 in the morning. Shit.

"What…The…Fuck?" He began and he stared at my skimpy top, the candles, and Sasuke's bare chest. "Keri? What exactly is going on?" He hissed.

"Nothing! We haven't done anything, I swear! I only just woke up, Gaara, I'm not kidding, this is a set up!" I stood up with the cover wrapped around me, I hadn't seen just how skimpy this top _was_yet.

"I...I…Fuck it. Keri, I cant talk to you right now," he said, then shoved girls and boys out of the way, stamped downstairs and slammed the door. The crowd began to disappear, they all went downstairs and I heard them all going out into the front garden, I opened Gaara's window.

"Get out!" I yelled through the tears, my throat was sore too now. They cleared out of the garden, I heard them passing through the lounge, then out of the door. Sasuke was still silent. This is when I burst out crying, Sasuke reached out and pulled me onto his lap, then like, sort of rocked me slightly, like a baby. "Did you do this?" I sniffed.

"No," he said plainly, he seemed sober too, so he had been asleep. That's how I knew he hadn't done it. I thought about Gaara now, I thought about him going back to the Sand and texting me asking me to get someone to deliver his things over, I thought about the messages we'd sent, the pillow fight, the walk in the rain, swimming, my house burning down, him coming to stay in the same hotel as me, the fight we'd had at Kurenai's house, the cat we'd named together, the sausage we left in the _fridge! _Sorry, that's just me trying to cheer myself up. It didn't work. I was almost chocking on the lump in my throat by now, Sasuke comforted me, he didn't move his glare from the wardrobe. He got up and walked over to the window. I looked down at this point to see exactly how bad the top was, I ran into my room, stepped on a few spilt drinks, then came back into Gaara's room with a purple hoodie and grey trackies. I bent down next to the bed and pulled my knee's up towards my head, then just sat there for a while. Sasuke looked around for his top for a while, he finally found it hanging off of the handle of the bedside table. He slipped it on then came and sat with me. "Wanna drink?" He muttered, leaning over and picking up someone's bottle of vodka. I nodded, then took a sip out of the bottle, then passed it back to him. That's where everything blacks out, I know we didn't do anything after the drinks though, all we did was talk for a while, then he left, then I drank a bit more and that where everything goes really black and I don't remember anymore.

I sat up in Gaara's bed and groaned, I reached for my head and kept it there, thinking the bitch of a headache would go if I held it there for long enough. I flopped back onto the pillows. After a while I sat back up and looked at my feet, there was post-it note stuck on the duvet, I leaned over and pulled it off.

"**Keri, I don't think I can see you for a while after last night, I think we need a break. I've spoken to Kankuro, he says he doesn't belive you did anything…"**

I turned to the back of the post-it note, there were a few other ones stuck behind it.

"**I'm not so sure though. I really don't want to see you for a while, I've booked a hotel, I'm not going to tell you where, I think it's best we don't talk for a while. I'll be back later to get a few things, I couldn't now, I don't have a bag. Please don't try explain anything to me, I cant handle it right now. I know I probably did a few things last night too, that's probably what led you to Sasuke, but I was drunk."**

Turned the post-it note.

"**I've seen the way you look at him, I always knew you had a slight thing for him. I know you did something with Kiba too, Sasori's ex told me, she had a few girls to back her up too. Sasori himself even said you tried something with him, if I did anything with anyone last night I'm sorry, I was drunk and it was a mistake, but I cant help it now, you could have helped yourself though, and you did, to Sasuke."**

And that was it. Oh my God. Was it over? Was he moving out? Don't say that, he had to tell me where he was staying! Yes I was gonna talk to him about it, I'm innocent! I swear! Tears began spurring out of my eyeballs again. I heard a knock at the door, I passed through the mess and drink bottles, opened the door, and let Gaara inside. Yes, it was Gaara, and he'd seen me looking like shit. He didn't talk, he didn't even show any expression, he just shoved a few things into his bag, every time I even tried to talk to him he just walked out of the room like he had something downstairs to pack. He walked downstairs, I followed him, he was half way out of the door when I flung my arms around him like Sakura did when Sasuke got really mad at some guy from the sound village, all because he insulted her, that's when she had a major crush on him though. Now she was with Kiba. What happened to Sasuke? Slut. She'd gone over to Ami's side. Gaara pulled my hands off of him, then got into a car with that Matsuri girl. Ew. I dropped to my knee's, luckily we didn't have a stone patio anymore, otherwise that would've hurt. More.

**

* * *

****Yeah, I know it's short and sucky, but like, it wasn't long to wait eh? I put it up so soon because I actually wanted it to end like this because there's gonna be this thing with her Dad and going back to school and stuff, and I wanted that to all be on one chapter so, yeah. **

**Thanks for really good reviews (How many times have I said this.) and I just wanna say it's your reviews that have actually made me start checking my emails.**

**Also, I wanna suggest (if I haven't already) my sisters story: A Heart Harder Than Stone And Colder Than Ice, if you like my stories, you'll love hers. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**-YourPandaBearx**


End file.
